


Tokyo Drift

by Mizukiiilight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Car Accidents, Car Sex, Drug Dealing, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Inspired by The Fast and the Furious, M/M, Multi, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Street Racing, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizukiiilight/pseuds/Mizukiiilight
Summary: Tobio knows that getting involve with Inarizaki meant trouble.He also knows that getting involve with Suna Rintarou brought that trouble.Yet he walked into the fox's trap.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 34
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had recently been watching Fast and furious with my cousins and this idea entered my mind and wouldn't leave. So I decided to write it out and I just have to say I am already in love with the idea. I also want to thank one of my dear readers 🥰 she has been helping me with names and even more ideas to add further on!   
> I hope you like it!

Locking the door behind him, Tobio threw the keys in the bowl by the table next to the entrance. The scent of jasmine and lavender welcomed him after having to smell the oil and gas of cars the whole day. “I’m home!” he didn’t expect a replay back from his mother or grandmother, not really.

Taking his boots as to not leave a trail of mud and oil on the clean white floors. He would have to thank Yachi again, the girl truly is a blessing in disguise. Even though she owns him nothing she stills takes the time of her day to take care of his grandmother and mother, she even cleans the house!

Tobio felt a bit guilty about not being able to pay her more than what he currently is. The work she does is hard, and he is truly grateful for it. After both, his sister and brother left them to their luck Tobio had taken the responsibilities they once held and began taking care of his remaining family.

Leaving his high school life, the ocean-eyed boy looked for any work available. Whether it be working as a delivery boy to a waiter, yet no matter how many jobs he worked at they were never enough to pay the bills much less to feed the hungry mouths at home.

He didn't even have time to look after his family, working jobs left and right consume said time which is why Yachi and at times Saeko watch over them. And honestly, if it weren't for the older girl he would still be struggling with finding a job that paid enough to buy food.

Saeko and her brother work in a mechanic shop nearby, and since Tobio had some experience in working with cars she had taken him under her wing and taught him what she knew. After some time Saeko then introduces him to Karasuno mechanics, the place she had been working.

There he learned more things from Sugawara Koshi and Daichi Sawamura, both owners of Karasuno mechanics.

There he also met his best friend, Hinata Shoyo an energetic man who always challenges him in anything but also keeps him grounded when times are hard and many more people, like Yachi. A sweet girl who got nervous when talking to others yet always took care of her family and friends.

Tanaka and Nishinoya, who he considers more of older brothers than he ever did with Shinsuke. Both have been there when he was picked by older boys. They also helped him with his family when one time some gang members entered to steal from him.

Suga, Daichi, and Asahi are like parents, always making sure the others stayed on top of anything. Even though Suga was more chaotic than the other two the silver-haired man still had an aura of a father who is stern yet caring.

Kyoko is like having an older sister, always there for every single one of them. She always lends them a shoulder to cry and an ear to listen. The raven head doesn't speak much but her presence is always warm and reassuring. Tobio wishes she had been his older sister instead of Miwa.

Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita are like three cousins who join in on your mischief once in a while yet always get away with it while the other gets in trouble. They were the first ones to offer help when they realized that Tobio lived by himself.

Often they would try to encourage him to go to college like Yachi, Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima. Saying that he had the potential to be someone but he decalins each time. Collage is money, something he doesn't have, and whatever money he does have he uses it to pay the bills of the house and for food along with his grandmother's medication.

And unlike the others (except Hinata) Tobio isn't smart enough to get a scholarship. Hinata had a sports scholarship that covered his full ride, as long as the ginger played volleyball he could continue to study.

And finally Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, Tobio has a love and hate relationship with the annoying blonde however he cares deeply for him. Yamaguchi is like Suga, has a fatherly aura but will become strict if he finds out you are not taking care of yourself.

He loves every single one of them, flaws, and everything. They are his family, his only family, one that didn’t dump the responsibilities they couldn’t handle on him and left like nothing happen.

Preparing everything he needed for a shower Tobio walks by his grandmother's room. Kita Yumie once was a lively woman, always taking care of her small garden while also raising her grandchildren.

People would instantly brighten up whenever she was around, and many respected her. That had been back when she could still walk when she wasn't diagnosed with secondary liver cancer and living the remainder of her life in bed.

Now she is just a shell of herself, she no longer smiles, doesn’t talk about her childhood like she used to, she is just...there.

Opening the door he turns on the light, yellow washes over the bare room save for the bed in the middle with Yumie laying on it, looking pale as ever. Her eyes are close, and her chest rises up and down gently yet slowly.

Her gray hair is brushed and done in a beautiful braid, Yachi must have done it before leaving. There are freshly cute daisies by the bedside table, the fragrance filling the room. It's better than the disinfectant scent that always fills this room.

Brushing a quick kiss on her forehead, Tobio turns off the light and closes the door. No matter how many times he sees his grandmother he can never get used to how weak and fragile she looks.

The Yumie he grew up with was strong, always lively when she played with his siblings and him. Patients like a saint when teaching them new things, especially with Tobio who had always been a slow learner.

Even after Miwa and Shinsuke walked away from them she remains strong, holding her head up high and never letting her tears out. Instead, she held a smile and patted Tobio's head with promises that everything will be alright.

Opening the door next to his grandmother’s room Tobio is met with the sight of his mother rocking back and ford, looking outside the window with hollow eyes. Eyes that reflect his blue ones.

They have also been full of life at some point however they lost that light the longer she lived. Tobio had known about her drug addiction, Miwa had been the one to tell Shinsuke before leaving and then Shinsuke told him after he also left.

Tobio knew his mother only kept living for his sake but the weight on her shoulders become heavier the longer she stayed.

Relying on drugs to keep her grounded, and slowly destroyed whatever family they had left. There were times he wished that his mother’s suffering would come to an end, that way she would no longer feel sad.

Still, that would just be the easy way out, wouldn't it?

"Hey mom, work today was the same as always. Hinata got his head stuck in a bucket and we had to help him get it out. Though I still don't understand how he manages to do that," Tobio chuckles as he recalls how Daichi scolded the ginger. "I also manage to get a bit more money to buy grandma's medication today." He thanked Daichi and Suga for that, Yumie's medication had just ran out yesterday and Tobio had been wreaking his brain on how he was going to buy the medicine.

Both Karasuno owners took notice and gave him a bit more even after Tobio tried to decalin. The mechanic shop didn’t have much money and he didn’t want them to be short on any money for the other workers but one glare from Suga made him change his mind.

"We didn't have that many cars to repair since there haven't been that many car races recently. The only people who show up are the ones who refuse to give up on their cars and the old man who sells fruit on the town next to ours."

The lack of cars is beginning to worry him, months back they had a bunch of people coming to repair them after having races during the night and after being chased by the Hyogo police. Karasuno never reported them, they didn’t have a reason to.

They just fixed the cars and got paid so it was a win-win situation on both parts. But after four more months they stopped showing up, Tobio suspected it was because of the police but Tsukishima thought otherwise.

The blonde suspected it was because many of the races were organized by gangs that were in circuits, and in this kind of event they bet money, something that is very limited in the side of town they live in.

Suga added that many of the gangs moved to Tokyo, where illegal racing is more popular and offered more.

“But it’s ok, we still have business so don’t worry about it, I bet tomorrow will be better.” Kissing her forehead Tobio reassures her even though it sounded like he is trying to reassure himself. He doesn’t wait for an answer, his mother never replays, she stopped doing it years ago, after Miwa and Shinsuke left. They had taken a part of her with them.

Anger bubbles in his chest.

“Let me take a shower and I will heat up what Yachi cooked. I will be back in a bit.”

Smiling gently at the blue-eyed woman Tobio leaves her room. Closing the door softly he makes his way to the bathroom and prepares the water.

His body sticky from the sweat and grease from the cars he had fixed today. The heat inside the mechanic shop didn't help much and the AC stopped working midway during the afternoon.

The anger from before didn't settle down, not even as he showered. It has been years since he thought about Miwa and Shinsuke, he refuses to think about them after they left. Miwa had been the first to leave, after graduating from high school she stayed for three months in which she packed and prepared to leave for Tokyo.

She claimed that it was for better job opportunities, yet she never sends any financial help.

Tobio wouldn't be surprised if she was already dead.

Miwa loved to race when the event was held in Hyogo. She always joined them when she could by borrowing cars from other people. When asked how she manages to borrow them she always brushed it off, Tobio had an idea as to how but never voiced his thoughts.

For a while, she brought money to the house, paid the bills, and bought anything they needed. His mother had been more active when she had been around.

Always helping Miwa in what she could yet in the end his mother ended up succumbing to the drugs. Tobio supposed Miwa grew tired of always losing money thanks to their mother and her addiction, causing her to leave for Tokyo.

Miwa used to call them almost every weekend, telling them about a job she manages to get but as months and years went by she never send any.

Shinsuke didn't question it and so neither did Tobio, maybe it wasn't enough for all of them? Tobio chuckles bitterly, he should have known Miwa would be a selfish bitch.

Even when she was with them she would always put her needs before anyone. He knew everyone is selfish but to the point you refuse to share with your family when they gave you everything they have, that was a different type of selfish.

Resentment grew within him, but he kept it at bay, his young naïve self always putting Miwa on a pedestal. Shinsuke had been better, he worked and did his best to bring money to the house.

When Tobio offered to help his older brother would refuse, saying that he wanted Tobio to focus on school and nothing else. Shinsuke also did car racing, he gathered enough money to rent a car, a red Lexus LFA. Tobio imminently fell in love with the car even if he didn't own it.

There were times Shinsuke would let him watch his races, and Tobio always did. There had also been a time where he even let him ride with him and he could never forget the rush, the excitement he felt when the car speeded faster.

To others, it would have been a scary experience but to Tobio it was euphoric. The way the engine roared, how the tires stretched when Shinsuke took a sharp turn, or when the wind hit him in the face when they had the windows down.

The way his blood pumped and heart speed each time he joined a race with Shinsuke will always be his favorite feeling. Just like Miwa and Shinsuke, Tobio fell in love with racing, even if he never participated in one.

With time Shinsuke taught him how to drive, how to handle different types of cars, and how to fix any problem they had. From Shinsuke is where he learned mechanics and even though his brother left Tobio will always be thankful for what he taught him.

So far it has been helpful in the long run.

Still, that didn't soothe the ache in his heart. Shinsuke ended up leaving them after his mother fell back on drugs. Having enough the older boy packed and told Tobio all the responsibilities he will have to take care of.

He didn't even give him a chance to absorb the information before he was out the door.

Having no other choice Tobio looked for any jobs while pulling his mother away from her addiction. It wasn’t easy but he vowed to not give up on them. Yumie helped with what she could before also falling ill herself.

Washing the shampoo off his black hair, Tobio turns off the water and gets his towel. He had considered joining in some races but renting a car was expensive and even if he won there wasn’t a guarantee that money was the price.

Shinsuke knew how to make deals as did Miwa, hence why they always brought money. Tobio didn’t have that skill, his social skill was below average, and he could barely keep small talk without sounding awkward.

It became better with Karasuno, yet he couldn't keep a conversation going with someone he didn’t know.

Tobio shut down that idea the moment it entered his brain, racing may be in his blood, but it also was the reason both his sister and brother left. They wanted to feel that rush, taste the freedom they so desperately wanted.

He knew that if he allows himself to succumb to that he will end up doing what his siblings did. Tobio didn't want that, Yumie and his mother need him more than ever, he can't just leave them.

Changing into a pair of gray sweatpants along with a white t-shirt Tobio begins drying his hair with the towel.

Walking to the small kitchen that is connected to the living room Tobio opens the fridge and takes out a container full of pasta, next to it was another container with white rice, some fish, and onigiri.

Taking the rest out he then proceeded to serve a decent amount on the three plates before heating it on the old beat-down microwave. The rest of the food he then put back in the fridge for tomorrow.

Yumie and his mother never ate seconds, his grandmother could barely keep her food in without hurling it up while his mother simply ate enough to keep her alive.

Tobio didn’t want to eat a lot either, he ate enough so that hunger wouldn't strike him but not to the point he will feel full. That's how life becomes for him, saving whatever food he could and earning money whenever he could.

It's a cycle that can't be broken unless he truly wanted to see his family starve. The microwave beeped, soon the kitchen was filled with the aroma of the food as he picked two plates and headed for the rooms he had been in a few minutes ago.

Tobio knocked on the door to his mother's room before entering, her position was still the same, blue lifeless eyes staring out the window. “Here, Yachi made your favorite,” Tobio placed the plate on the table next to her chair. Kageyama Hana slowly gets up from the chair and hugs him. This is also a regular occurrence.

Whenever Tobio comes back from home Hana would hug him after serving her food, he likes to believe it’s her way of saying thank you.

Returning the hug he gently guides her back to her chair. “Eat up, I will go feed grandma and once I’m done I will come back to pick up your plate.” Hana nods slowly. Taking his leave Tobio goes to his grandmother’s room.

* * *

The running water fills the silence as Tobio scrubs the plates. An old song plays softly from the radio in the corner of the kitchen making the already sober air feel more tolerable. After feeding his grandmother he checked on his mother and thankfully she finished her food with no complaints.

Tobio had already tugged them in bed, making sure his grandmother had her medicine, and held his mother's hand so she wouldn't think she was alone.

Eyes dart to the clock hanging by the entrance of the kitchen, it's 11:50 pm. Cleaning the remaining scraps of food Tobio turns off the water and shakes his hands before drying them with the white kitchen towel.

He better turn in for the night, tomorrow he has a long day ahead of him, especially since Tanaka and Hinata won’t be available for the day. Stretching, Tobio lets out a groan hopefully tomorrow would offer better than today-

**_RING, RING, RING!_ **

Startle Tobio drops the towel and rushes towards the house phone. Who could be calling at this hour?

Was it Daichi and Suga? There was no one else who had his house phone number and even if it was the two older men they would have called from his number.

“Um...h-hello? Who is this?”

The line stays silent safe only for the faint static. Blinking he looks at the phone's light, it's green meaning that the call was still active.

Furrowing his eyebrows Tobio speaks again but is met with quite static. Huffing Tobio is about to end the call, maybe it's just a kid doing prank calls. They're not unusual in this part of Hyogo, kids of any age try to find ways to entertain themselves.

“...Am I speaking to Kageyama Tobio?”

Tobio gulps fear claws at his chest. There aren't many people who knew of him, this side of town is small yet only those who look for trouble or are involved in gangs are well known.

Tobio had done everything he could to stay out of any business they had, sure when he was younger Tobio attended races with Shinsuke but always made sure to use allies.

“Who am I speaking with?”

"Kageyama Miwa, Tobio is that you? Wow, you sound so grown up!"

Unconsciously his hand clenches around the phone, the bubbling anger he felt earlier roars like a lion ready to fight. Miwa's voice is muffled by the static of the old phone, yet he can hear her bubbly voice.

It had changed from her soft tone, then again he also changed. He no longer was the same naïve kid who believed his sister and brother would stay with him, he no longer had the same doe eyes that many of granny's old friends gushed about.

The baby fat long gone from puberty, cheeks now sharper as well as his blue eyes, now a darker shade. He wonders if Miwa also lost the doe eyes she had as a young girl, does she look like him?

“Why are calling? After years of basically ignoring that we exist you finally decide to reach out?”

Acid burns in every word Tobio spits, resentment that he had kept locked away for the past few years breaks free in search of an outlet, the outlet being Miwa. He hears the hitch of her breath and the static gets louder, this time he is sure it’s not the phone creating static.

“Tobio I-, look now not the time to talk about this I called to ask for a favor-“

“So there’s a catch, should have seen this coming. You won’t call unless you needed something. Get it over with Miwa, I don’t have all night.”

Tobio cuts her off, he could already feel his stress levels rising, if Miwa needed money then he would have to decalin and even if it weren't money he would still say no.

The resources he had were only for him, his grandma, mother, and Karasuno. Any outsider he considers a threat is not on his good list.

“Don’t cut me off again when I’m speaking. Now I heard that you work as a mechanic and Shinsuke’s gang needs one considering that the last one was...disposed of.”

Gang? She and Shinsuke were involved with a gang?! Not even that, 'Shinsuke's gang', did his brother own a gang in Tokyo? He had low expectations of them sure but being in a gang wasn't one of them.

This shouldn't have come out as a surprise, yet it still shocks him to his core. Shinsuke has never been involved in any gangs while being here when he raced, he isn’t sure about Miwa considering she never took them to her races but still.

“No, forget it I won’t get involve in whatever the two of you are in!”

His main priority is to take care of his family and being involved in a gang will only put them in danger. He considers himself lucky that no one has connected the dots that Miwa and Shinsuke are both related to him.

He doesn't know much about gangs but what he does know is that they will make you pay by attacking any family you may have.

“I said don’t cut me off you damn brat! I wouldn’t have called you if I had someone else in mind, listen I know damn well the pay in Hyogo isn’t the best, so I called to make you an offer. Join Inarizaki Runaways and in exchange, we pay you for working in a mechanic shop we own.”

He hears a bit of shuffling then more static. "The pay is generous, especially because of the bets we make while racing not to mention other gangs go to our mechanic shop meaning you will get a ton of cash for whatever you need back in Hyogo. Now, what is your response?"

Miwa's voice is sharp allowing no argument, the question sounds more like a command and Tobio feels sweat build on his hands. He's nervous, scared, and he feels so...helpless. Miwa has put him in a tough spot, yes he needs the money more than ever.

Karasuno Mechanics is already running out of business and needs money to be able to get the supplies they need. Tobio also needs the money to pay for a good hospital so they can take care of Yumie, as for his mother he could also pay a nurse to care for his mother, that way Yachi doesn’t have to stay over when she can use that time to study.

Yet his gut is telling him how much of a bad idea this is. He fixes cars for many kinds of people whether they be in gangs or not after all he isn't involved with them but joining one? Still, more money could really help them...

Tobio could easily hang up on Miwa yet he has a feeling that Miwa will call relentlessly or worse send one of her gang members to come to see him. He didn't need that, Tobio could also ask for more time.

“I need an answer now Tobio, I don’t have all night.”

Right, this is Miwa he is talking to, the person who doesn't know what patient means. He sighs, Tobio could already feel the smack both Suga and Yamaguchi will deliver to him for his reckless behavior.

Looking at the picture next to the house phone Tobio clenches his jaw. Fourteen different smiling faces greet him, all posing in front of a black and orange mechanic shop.

Tobio is in between them, his own wobbly smile in place as Suga ruffles his hair and Hinata is on his back.

This is for them, for his family.

He just hopes they can forgive him.

“Ok...what are the details.”

* * *

Yachi fiddles nervously next to Yamaguchi who looks angry with his arms cross. Suga is walking back and ford muttering curses that will put a sailor to shame.

Hinata hasn’t look once at him since Tobio released the news, the ginger only handed him an ice package to calm the sting on both of his cheeks.

"Let me get this straight, your sister called you to ask you to join a gang in Tokyo and you said yes?" Daichi gazes at him with disappointed brown eyes, his lips pulled into a tight line.

"What the hell were you thinking Kageyama?! You know what getting involve with them can do, especially in a city as big as Tokyo!"

Tobio winces at Daichi's sharp tone, the ocean-eyed boy already knew of the consequences joining a gang will do.

Your safety and the safety of your friends can be compromised if you so much as do something wrong. And all of this can lead up to prison or worse, death.

“I know Daichi-san, but...but I had no choice!-“

"Like hell, you didn't have a choice Tobio!" Hinata stands from his place next to Tsukishima. "You could have said no or, or hanged up on her! You didn't even need to give her a respon-"

“You don’t know that! Miwa is capable of many things with Shinsuke by her side, who knows what she could have done if I did any of those things!” Tobio stands up from the chair, coming to full height. “Let’s say I did what you are suggesting, then what?! Miwa knows where I work, the people I talk to, she knows everything!” She could send people to harm you if I were to resist!

"Miwa offered money, money that we desperately need! You as well as everyone in here knows we are short on cash, and it doesn't help that the other mechanic shops have way more than we do. We need money to secure our place without it everything we worked hard for could disappear!"

Asahi and Kyoko look down, Suga tenses at the mention of money and he knows the older boy will give him a beating. “What the fuck do you mean she offered money?!” Suga roared, marching straight to Tobio, and bringing him to eye level by the collar of his shirt. “If you needed more cash you could have simply asked, you didn’t have to take her offer!”

Tobio grabbed Suga’s clenched hands, “Stop lying Suga, we both know it’s only a matter of time before we officially run out of money! We won’t have another choice but to close down Karasuno! I know that what I did was reckless but what choice do I have?! I don’t want that to happen, not after you guys helped me so much!”

By now tears blurred his vision, vis voice breaking as a sob escaped his throat. Suga was the same, his hazel eyes filled with unshed tears yet Tobio felt how much the older man was shaking. “I know that it’s selfish of me but please...please don’t question my decisions...”

Tobio let go of Suga’s hands and the older man slump against him and hugged him as if it were the last time he will ever see the boy and maybe it was.

Tobio couldn’t guarantee that he will even live long in a gang like Inarizaki Runaways, not with how many enemies they have. The ocean-eyed boy felt more arms ensnare them in a warm, secure hug and Tobio let himself be vulnerable. Like a scared little boy not knowing what else to do.

“Your stupid, you know that King?”

Tobio bitterly chuckles, “I know Kei...I know.”

* * *

“We will keep an eye on Yumie-san and Hana-san so don’t worry about that Kageyama-kun, Natsu also says to take care and to not get hurt or do anything stupid a-and-“

Hinata’s voice cracks halfway and big, fat tears roll down his face. It has been two weeks since Tobio dropped the news about moving to Tokyo.

His family had different reactions but knew that they wouldn’t be able to change his mind about going, not when they knew they needed the money. Kyoko had tried changing his mind but Tobio only smiled at her sadly, he had to do this, for them.

“I-I know d-dumbass, tell Natsu to study hard and t-that I will t-try coming back soon...”

Tobio did everything in his power to not let his voice waver, seeing Hinata and every Karasuno member with tears on their eyes made him want to break into tears too.

Bringing Hinata into a hug the raven head let the ginger cling to him. They were already in the train station, the purchase tickets Miwa promised to get him already in his hand. It was a bit wrinkle from having fidget with it. Tobio hugged Hinata for a few more minutes before pulling away, it will only be harder on both if he kept stalling for time.

The train will arrive any minute now and he knows he won’t be strong enough to separate from his best friend by the time the train arrived.

“Here,” Kyoko handed him a necklace, a silver crow hanging from the chain, the shop's signature animal. "I know it's not much but take a small part of us with you." The older girl did a twirling motion with her finger and Tobio turned around. Bending a little to let her latch the necklace Tobio then turns to face them, ocean eyes holding tears in. Taking a shaky breath he bowed to them.

“Thank you, and I’m sorry about this...I promise to make it up to you when I come back.”

Suga patted him on the back, a fatherly smile on his face trying to mask his sadness. "Hey, we understand Kageyama-kun and we are not angry at you. Just promise to take care alright." With one last ruffled of his hair, the silver-haired man grabbed one of Tobio's bags. Tanaka and Nishinoya grabbed the other two and Tobio clutched his backpack containing his personal things.

Just in time the train stopped and open its doors, people came out while others came in, Tobio being the latter. Stepping on the train he looked back one more time and he smiled, his family smiled back (even Tsukishima) before the doors closed.

Taking a deep breath Tobio found a seat and put his bags in the cabinet on top of his chosen seat. Making sure that everything was in place he sat down and leaned his head on the window. Not even two minutes passed before the train began moving slowly.

“TOBIO YOU BETTER COME BACK IN ONE PIECE YOU HEAR ME, OR I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!”

Wide-eyed Tobio can only laugh at Hinata, the ginger cupping his hands around his mouth. His amber eyes look a little red from the crying and Tobio can't help but let his tears out.

He keeps looking out the train’s window at his family before he loses sight of them. The ache in his heart increases yet this time there is no one to reassure him other than himself.

The passengers give him questioning glances while others simply look at him in understanding, they must think he will move away to study having no idea that he is walking into the lion's den.

Wiping the tears he takes a deep breath, holds it in, and then releases. He needs to compose himself; this was his choice; he knew what he was getting himself into the moment he agrees with Miwa.

For his family to have a brighter future he needs to do some sacrifices, even if it meant moving away from the only people he had been able to call family.

His phone buzzes, taking another deep breath he takes it out of his pocket and scowls. Miwa flashes across the screen. What could she want now? Swiping his thumb to the side he puts the phone next to his ear.

“Are you abord the train already?”

Her tone is sharp, and he hears the roar of an engine in the background. Tobio rolls his eyes, he should start expecting less from her, it’s not like he was chosen because she wanted to, she just had no other choice.

What a load of bullshit, she had many other choices, yet she just had to come back into his life after everything that happened.

Life hates his guts, doesn't it?

"Yeah, I just got in, why?"

“Just making sure you didn’t have second thoughts,” Yeah like he even had a choice, he knew that the moment he ran away his family would pay the price. “Anyways glad you decided to keep your part of the deal. The ride should be around six hours and thirty-five minutes. Make sure to get some rest because it will be a long day when you arrive.”

Tobio looks at the digital clock on top of the passage where some passengers left to the bathroom. It read 5 am, meaning he would arrive around 12:35 pm. "I will have someone come pick you up, his name is Ojiro Aran, he is tall and has dark skin along with grayish eyes. You will know who he is when you see him." Tobio rolls his eyes again. She demands him to leave his life in Hyogo to work for her and Shinsuke and still can't come to pick him up.

Then again it’s for the best, he doesn’t know what he will do if he saw her again. “What about Shinsuke, is he busy?”

“He is busy and won’t be coming back until around five in the afternoon. I have to go, don’t get lost or any ideas about leaving.”

The line goes dead and Tobio has the urge to slam his phone on the nearest wall. He has only spoken to Miwa a few times and she still manages to get on his nerves. This had been the same situation as last week when she called to give him the details about him moving to Tokyo.

Apparently, Shinsuke is the leader of Inarizaki Runaways and this Ojiro Aran is his right-hand man. Miwa is the second in command if anything were to happen to his brother (is he even his brother? They may share the same blood but it’s all they ever share) Tobio hardly doubts anything will touch Shinsuke.

Miwa didn’t tell him much other than the address for the mechanic shop (Kitsune mechanic repair shop) and the work hours. She also mentions the few gangs that were allowed to step foot in there, Fukurodani Drifters, Nekoma's strays, and Seijoh Raiders, where some of them. There were also warnings on which people to avoid but no further explanation.

Tobio didn't worry much, it's not like he will be making friends with any of them. His relationship will be fully based on business until further notice.

He just hopes Miwa and Shinsuke can find another mechanic soon, he knows that the chances for that were low, especially with Miwa in the picture.

She won't be looking for anyone to replace Tobio and Tobio can't look for anyone himself unless he wanted to get his family in trouble. Honestly that bitch had been using his family to her advantage to get Tobio to do anything she wanted.

Glancing out the window he sees nature pass by, all green and blooming with beauty. The sun is still downcasting the earth with darkness, the same darkness Tobio fills deep in his heart. He should get some sleep; the ride will be a long one and he knows Miwa will keep her word about having a long and busy day.

The positive thing from all of this is that soon he will have money that he could send to his family in Hyogo, that money can save Karasuno Mechanics and will be enough to cover for his grandmother and mother. Smiling a bit he feels a weight leave his heart and lets the soft hum of the train lull him to sleep.

* * *

Yawning, Tobio stretches as best as he can with one hand holding two bags full of clothes, another on his other hand holding his shoes, and his backpack resting on his shoulders holding his personal belongings such as two photo albums Natsu made for him as a gift for his birthday.

The crow necklace Kyoko gave him shimmers in the sunlight. His legs feel stiff from having to sit for more than two hours without walking. Scanning the crowd he tries to locate Ojiro but can’t see him anywhere.

There are too many people crowding the Tokyo train station, something he isn't surprised about. Tokyo is a big city it's expected to be crowded with people left and right.

On any other occasion, he would have stared in amazement at how much neater everything looked but he wasn't here for sightseeing, he is here for business.

“Where the hell is Ojiro?..”

Small pout on his lips Tobio scans the area one more time before a hand lands on his shoulder. Flinching by the physical contact, Tobio quickly turns around, eyes wide in fear. Ocean blue meets warm yet cool grey.

A man with the description Miwa gave him stands in front of him, his hand midair from where he touches Tobio in the shoulder. The man is wearing a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans.

Tobio can see some tattoos along both his arms, the most noticeable one on his neck. Roses intertwine together, and in a way it’s beautiful, making people pay attention to the man in front of him.

The man had a pair of helix piercings on both his ears, a silver nose ring, in his inner arm was a tattoo skull. Tobio isn’t sure what animal skull it is but he can tell it was well detailed, especially with how the flowers are attached to where the eyes are supposed to be. Some of the flowers flow as if the wind were blowing them, to add more detail some petals are drawn around the tattoo.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you. I’m Ojiro Aran, the person sent here to pick you up.”

“O-oh um...I’m Kageyama Tobio, nice to meet you Ojiro-san.”

Tobio bows, he may not want to be here in his current situation, but he still held respect to his elders. Something his grandmother taught him at a young age. Ojiro smiles at him before taking two of his bags and gestures with his head to follow him.

“I heard from Miwa that you will be joining us as our official mechanic, tell me are you related to her and Shinsuke? I don’t mean to pride it’s just she didn’t say much, and your last name is the same as hers and from what I know, Shinsuke and Miwa are related.”

Tobio clenches his jaw, of course, she wouldn't say anything about him. If Miwa never mentioned it then he hardly doubts Shinsuke ever utter words about him too. It's not like they had to hide it, Tobio had cut them off his life the moment they did the same, it wasn't as he was going to go after them.

"Yeah, were blood-related." His answer is short and dry, he won't elaborate what he means, and he is sure Ojiro will understand. The older man raises an eyebrow but doesn't question it, Tobio is grateful for that. "Well, your job won't require much other than fixing the cars and maybe joining us on races as our plus one once in a while," Something Tobio looks forward to. It has been a while since he rode a car much less joined someone in the drill of speeding through the streets while also tasting freedom. "Other than that the guys will show you around."

Tobio nods, he expected that much, he just prays that he won't need to spend much time with them. He came here for his family not to get attached to other people he didn't even know whether it be his siblings or not.

Shifting his bag higher on his shoulder Tobio held his head high with confidence. The sooner he gets done with this the better, he just arrived in Tokyo, yet it feels like he has been away from Hyogo for more than one day.

* * *

Tobio had expected to walk all the way to where their base was but he should have known better than that. He had gotten used to walking from home to work since he didn’t have a car.

Hinata had a bike and at times the two of them would ride it together with Tobio in front while Hinata got in the back. His throat tightens, he already misses that dumbass ginger and his stupid loudmouth.

These days he wished for some peace and quiet whenever he was with him but now, Tobio would do anything to just have Hinata talk his ear off.

Buckling his seatbelt Tobio glides his fingers over the door of the car, a blue Mazda RX-7. The car itself cost more than anything Tobio own, any other person would have been scared to enter the car in the fear of ruining it, but it called to Tobio.

He had seen many cars back in Hyogo when he companied Shinsuke on many of his races. All the cars that were there could not compare to this one, the paint job was amazing, and he could see a few personal touches both inside and outside of the car.

On the review mirror was a silver cross hanging along with a fox necklace both items shone in the sunlight. The roaring of the engine brought many memories of how much he enjoyed riding on full speed, his wings wanting to taste just a simple sample of freedom.

Ojiro took a right before taking a left, ocean eyes scanned its surroundings. He wonders what other kinds of cars he would be able to see. Tobio sighs if Tanaka and Nishinoya were here they would be gushing over the car. Both older boys are big fans of cars hence why they worked in the mechanic shop.

How are they doing now? It has only been a few hours since he left, and they should be open by now. Yachi and Hinata both would be taking care of his grandma and his mother until he returns, Mrs. Hinata had even volunteered to take care of them when both his friends had work.

Warmth had pooled in his chest at how nice and understanding everyone had been. They didn't bring the situation of his during the remainder of his two weeks in Hyogo, Kyoko brought it a few times in an attempt to change his mind but Tobio decalin.

He knows the older girl was just worried, yet he was sure of this. All he has to do is stay clear of any other gangs and stay at arm's length when it came to Inarizaki. As for Miwa and Shinsuke, he is sure both of them would want to speak with him, Tobio scowls.

The mere thought of talking to both of them brought uneasiness. What is he supposed to say to the two people who walked out of his life and never even bothered calling once?

It’s not like he can welcome them back into his life with open arms, especially with this situation. He hasn’t spoken to Shinsuke yet, but he does wonder what his older brother would say, will he look at him with proud eyes liked he use to back then?

Or is he going to be the same as Miwa? Someone who only calls you when they need you and when they find a better replacement throws you aside like nothing?

A road bump snaps him out of his thoughts, Tobio looks at the streets while Ojiro slows down into a stop before entering a garage.

**Kitsune Mechanics**

So this must be the place he will work at. Tobio can't see much but by the smell of the place, he can conclude not many have been working here.

The usual smell of gas and oil is faint while most of the tools are neatly in place. A few tires are stacked in a corner with rims neatly placed next to them. Ojiro gets out of the car and Tobio follows, grabbing his two bags he lets the older man carry the others.

Now that he gets a clear view of the place he sees that they have more tools, (new ones at that) than he had back at Karasuno. From car batteries to scanners, everything you need was here.

The worry and anxiousness from before dispersing, he feels just at home being surrounded by the faint smell of oil and gas. Looking up he sees that they have not only one but two AC. Fuck, how much money did these guys have?! He couldn't even afford to fix the old one he has back home!

"This will be where you will be working and living, as you can see this is the garage where you can work and upstairs," Ojiro walks to a pair of stairs that lead up, Tobio follows him, ocean-eyed wide in amazement.

An almost childish gleam shines in his stoic eyes. "Is where you will be staying, we have two rooms here, you can choose what to do with the second one, but we mostly use it as an infirmary.”

“Infirmary?” Tobio knows that sometimes you can get hurt while fixing cars, but the injuries weren’t big.

From what he has experienced it was almost always cuts on the hands and the occasional tire or rim to the feet (Hinata) but that was it. What could Inarizaki even do with an infirmary in a mechanic shop?

Ojiro chuckles at Tobio's clueless face, "We tend to get into fights when we race, and since after racing we come here to check that everything is ok with the cars we also treat whatever wounds or bruises we get." The older man traces a scar on his left arm, "Some racers are aggressive and will try to crash your car, we are lucky if we can get away unscattered. But don't worry you won't be getting a lot of medical visits, maybe from the twins but that's it."

Tobio gulps, why didn't Miwa mention anything about medical experience?! Sure he knows the basics of first aids, something that Daichi and Asahi taught him just in case of emergencies but that is not enough to classify him as a doctor. “Will I have to patch up the wounds or will they do that themselves?”

Ojiro opens the right door at the end of the hallway, inside there is a bed, small enough to fit one person, maybe two if they hug each other. Next to it was a small table with a lamp and a digital clock.

A window was located to the far left side of the bed, with dark blue curtains placed to allow a minimal amount of sunlight. Ojiro puts his two bags by the table, Tobio places the bag he was holding on the bed with his backpack.

"You might, but like I said it's not often. The only regular patients you will have are the twins considering that both like to fight others and each other." The way Ojiro sighs reminds Tobio of Daichi. It's a sigh that spoke many levels of tiredness, one that is caused by a ruckus duo.

Tobio grimaces, he should apologize to Daichi when he gets back because he can already feel his hands full with these twins Ojiro keeps mentioning.

“Tonight we have a race against other people, you can come if you want to so you can get familiar with the place," Walking out of the room and down the stairs, Tobio listens intently, Ojiro opens the third door, Tobio peeked inside.

A bathroom greeted him. "Of course you can always stay since I'm pretty sure you are tired from the trip here." Just on time, a yawn escapes Tobio. Now that Ojiro mentioned it he is tired; this is a lot to take in and the sudden change in scenery only made him feel overwhelmed.

“I think I will stay, whenever you guys have another race I will accompany you.”

Ojiro nods, a small grin on his lips. Without any warning, he reaches out and ruffles Tobio's hair. The raven head freezes but doesn't flinch like last time. Ojiro's actions brought a homey feeling, like when Suga gave him head pats after mastering another mechanic skill. Suddenly he felt hollow, it's not the same.

Taking his hand away from Tobio’s hair Ojiro gives him one last wave before entering his car. “If you need anything I left my phone number along with Shinsuke’s on a small notebook inside the drawers, call if you need anything Kageyama-kun. See you later.”

“Likewise Ojiro-san!”

Returning the wave Tobio watches as the older man reverses the car and slowly drives away from the mechanic shop. And now he truly is alone, even with this spotless mechanic shop Tobio can't find it in himself to feel happy.

Glancing at the tools Tobio contemplated whether to keep the shop open so he can have something to do or close it so he can have time to settle in and get some sleep.

Looking at the clock he decided to keep the shop open for two hours if no one came he could just close it and take a shower before putting his clothes away.

* * *

Drying the droplets of water off his hair Tobio puts the white towel around his shoulders. The oversize black t-shirt slides over one of his shoulders exposing his collarbone.

Scanning his options Tobio decides to put on a pair of gray shorts that stopped at his midthigh. He usually won’t wear them out of his house, but he might as well get comfortable.

Plopping on the bed Tobio sighs, he decided to put away his clothes tomorrow, whatever energy he had left his body for the day.

No one had come into the shop but it's to be expected, he is still new here and he is sure they know that the mechanic shop is involved with more than one gang.

Tobio’s eyes started to drop, the tiredness of the trip plus forcing himself to stay awake catching up to him. Still, he couldn’t go to sleep until he closed the shop properly for the night, he needed to set the alarms along with making sure everything was in place.

Rubbing the tiredness Tobio sat up and grabbed his phone, putting his shoes on Tobio left the towel on the bed. Hair a wild mess, the ocean-eyed boy walked down the hallways and the stairs.

Grabbing the set of keys that were hanged next to the phone Tobio doesn’t even take one step before said phone begins ringing.

He groans, who could be calling in this late at night? Huffing he answers the call, “Hello, Kitsune Mechanics how can I help you?”

"Hey, Kageyama-kun, sorry for calling in late, um, one of our members is heading your way. He left the race early since another car causing him to slam into a concrete wall. I'm sure he is fine, but he wants to check his car before leaving."

Tobio looks at the clock, 1:05 am, He can't say no, can't he? "It's fine Ojiro-san, what car do they have and wants their name?"

He hears Ojiro's sigh of relief, did he expect Tobio to decalin? It's not like he didn't want to, but he rather pull an all-nighter instead of getting a call from Miwa bitching about how he was here to work for them. "Thank you, he is driving a black Lexus LFA and he goes by El Diablo, I'm sure you will know who he is immediately."

Tobio bites back a groan, what's with them, and not giving enough details about a person. Luckily he does know what the car looks like so it shouldn't be a problem. "All right, is he injured?”

"Not that I know, he kinda left in a hurry, but check him for me. Knowing that idiot he is even more reckless than the twins."

Ok so he might as well prepare the infirmary, hopefully, this guy doesn't have grave injuries. Tobio isn't the best at that matter, like he said before, he isn't a doctor.

“Ok then I will prepare the infirmary, Is there anything else?”

Ojiro hums, “No that’s all, oh before you hang up, make sure not to back down when he declines you checking him for injuries. Diablo can be a hardheaded asshole at times so don’t let that intimidate you.”

Nodding he put that information at the back of his mind for later use, he wouldn’t have a problem with hardheaded assholes, Tobio has had enough practice with Tsukishima to know how to deal with them.

“Ok, thank you and I will make sure he gets check.”

“Alright, sorry again for calling late, I will drop by tomorrow to check up on you. Have a good night Kageyama-kun!”

Hanging up Tobio sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, messing it up even more. Pouting he goes back upstairs and opens the door to the infirmary.

White light washes over the room as the smell of disinfectant greats him, god he hates this smell. He will have to buy some jasmine fresheners, anything to remove the chemical scent Tobio has grown to hate.

Making sure he had rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and a first aid kit, Tobio puts them all on the table beside the bed.

Taking a quick scan of the room he nods his head satisfied. Now all he has to do is to keep an eye out for a black Lexus LFA.

Bubbles of excitement come to the surface at the thought of being able to see the model of his favorite car. It has been years since he has seen one in person much less be in the presence of one.

Whoever this Diablo person is sure is lucky to have a car like that. Walking back down (Tobio already lost count of the times he has gone up and down the stairs for today) he hears the roar of an engine.

Turning the security cameras he catches a glimpse of the said car as it slowed to stop, not wasting any more time Tobio hurries to press the button to open the garage door.

The Lexus LFA's headlights spill over the garage, moving to the side the ocean-eyed boy waits for the driver to park. The engine dies and the door to the driver’s seat opens, out steps a man with dark brown, slightly-combed down hair, with a few strands sticking out at the top of his head and middle-parted bangs.

Diablo’s grayish-yellow narrow eyes land on his figure and Tobio freezes. The gaze is intense, and he suddenly feels very vulnerable under his gaze, taking a moment to look at him Tobio notices many things.

On his left ear he has helix piercings, on the right side of his neck he has a cross tattoo, and on the inner side of his right hand was a fox tattoo.

And just like Ojiro’s the tattoo was very detailed, many flowers (maybe Sakura flowers?) surrounded the fox somewhere even wrapped around the animal. Some petals were scattered in the back of the fox making it seem like the petals were floating.

Diablo had a gray shirt along with black jeans, a red almost maroon color bomber jacket swung over his shoulder.

From his neck dangled a silver fox necklace, it didn't shimmer as Ojiro's had because of the light yet it reminded Tobio of his necklace.

Unconsciously Tobio reaches for his necklace, caressing the cool silver with his thumb.

“Are you the new mechanic?” his voice is smooth, yet soft. It made a shiver run down his spine.

Blinking, Tobio shakes away his thoughts, he can’t be spacing out right now. He has a job to do and the sooner he gets it done with the faster he can go to sleep. “Yeah, I’m Kageyama Tobio.” He offered a hand and Diablo (what is this guy’s name?!) shook it with his own. His palm felt rough yet warm, must be from all the mechanics this guy did.

Well, Tobio guesses Diablo knows how to do mechanics if he goes racing often. He felt a tug and before he knows it Tobio lands on Diablo's chest with a huff.

Bigger hands cage him why the waist, startle Tobio looks up and his eyes locked with grayish-yellow ones and he felt like a prey.

Like a rabbit caught in the fox’s trap with no escape and nowhere to hide. Tobio swallows, "W-What the hell are you-!" Diablo cuts him off by lowering his face to Tobio's exposed collarbone.

The raven head shivers as the brunette inhales, the arms caging him tighten around him.

“Damn, I didn’t know the new mechanic would look this cute...makes me want to eat you up.” Diablo blew air on his earlobe, Tobio felt his face heat up at both the action and compliment.

He tried to ignore the faint scent of the other man’s body spray and pushes his body away, this time he lets go and Tobio scurries away. His ears burn and he can't bring himself to look at the other man. He hears a faint chuckle, "Wow baby boy, I like that expression," the intimidating presence hovers over him, the man's hot breath hit's his nape and Tobio curses himself for not changing from his reveling clothing, he feels, even more, expose in front of him.

"I can't tell whether I want to make you scream or moan my name."

Tobio digs his fingernails on the palm of his hand, finding the strength he moves away from the man. With shaky legs he walks towards the car, burning eyes on his back.

Any other would have gotten a punch on the face for that stunt, heck Diablo hasn’t been the first one to flirt with him and Tobio knew how to deal with that kind of people yet something about him made him feel so small even if he was far from it.

It's not the same intimidating way Daichi makes him feel when he gets in trouble or the stern way Suga and Yamaguchi are. This was different, almost predatory, like a fox circling on his prey.

He could hear Suga's voice in his head, telling him to stay away from this man, warning bells run and Tobio's instincts told him to keep his distance. For now, he will trust them, it's what has kept him alive for so long. Clearing his throat Tobio turns to look at the man, a scowl on his face.

“What’s your name? Ojiro-san only told me they call you Diablo and nothing more.”

“Suna Rintarou, call me Rin for short doll.”

Tobio rolled his eyes, with a click of his tongue ocean eyes scan the car and winces. The paint job is all scratch up from the rider's side, he can see a few dents on the door and the mirror is cracked.

Damn, he must have hit the concrete wall hard if it caused this damage. Walking to the other side he mentally sighs in relief; the left side looks intact so that meant he only had to worry about the right side. Looking at the front of the car Tobio checks the headlights, satisfied that there are not crack.

"The car seems fine except for the scratches and dents, I will need to check the inside of the hood." Tobio extended his arm, palm open as he looks at Suna Rintarou (Finally he has a name for him!) expectantly.

Smirking at him lazily, Suna hands him the keys letting his skin brush against Tobio's. The hair on the back of his neck stand up, he suppresses a shiver. Taking the keys Tobio opens the car then opens the hood.

Automatically his eyes scan the motor and battery, making sure that nothing was wrong with them before moving into the oil. Sure enough, the car had the right amount of oil.

He looked for five more minutes before shutting the hood and turning the car off, closing the door, and handed the keys to Suna.

“Everything is fine, all you have to do is fix the paint job and dents. You will definitely need to buy a new mirror since it’s crack,” Tobio points at the damages done. “That’s about it...oh and um Ojiro-san said I should check for any injuries you may have so uh...follow me to the infirmary...I guess.”

Tobio twiddles his fingers, the stunt from earlier still left his legs shaky. Suna looks at him up and down before nodding, “Alright doll, lead the way.” Not waiting any more Tobio speed walks letting Suna behind.

He can hear the brunette's airy chuckles and he bites his lip. Arriving there Tobio orders Suna to take his shirt off, he half expected him to respond with something flirty or to put up a fight but Suna goes along with everything the ocean-eyed man tells him to do.

His hands touch the warm back of Suna, admiring the blooming flower tattoo he has while checking for any bruises. Gently he runs his fingers over the purplish bruise already forming on his tone body the bruise going to the side and down his jeans where the seatbelt must have locked in place.

Suna flinches, sucking in a breath and letting out a soft curse. Muttering an apology Tobio gets the liniment and pain meds. "What happened that lead you to have a bruise like this?" Furrowing his eyebrows, Tobio gets a generous coat of liniment, turpentine filling his scenes as he rubbed the dark liquid over the bruise.

Suna tense under his touch before relaxing, "One of the assholes there made me swerve in a tight corner, barely made it out but apparently, it wasn't enough and he along with his goonies corner me on a concrete wall," Suna hissed both in pain and anger, Tobio averted his eyes from his objective.

"They kept getting close to my car and I had no choice but to ride it off. I managed to get away before the police arrived." Anger clear as day swims in Suna's grayish-yellow eyes, his hand clenched. Resuming back to his work Tobio rubs a bit more liniment over the bruise gently.

“You are lucky, if the police had gotten you it would be more trouble...” muttered Tobio. Wiping his hands with the paper towels from the bathroom he puts away the liniment and grabs a paper cub filling it with water.

“Here, take this It will help with the pain.” Handing the paper cup filled with water and pain meds Suna takes them. Throwing the paper cup away after drinking the water Suna then takes his shirt and puts it on slowly.

Tobio looks at him, the adrenaline from the race seems to be wearing off now. Suna looks tired and he winces the more he moves.

Looking at the clock by the door Tobio sighs, 1:41 am. The meds should be kicking in soon, he can't believe it almost took an hour to do all of this.

From the stunt, Suna pulled back at the garage he can guess why. To Tobio it felt like seconds, but he guesses it was a few minutes of Suna teasing(?) him.

"The meds should be kicking in soon; you can go home now. The car is fine, you can bring it tomorrow morning so I can work on it if you want." Tobio stifled a yawn with the back of his hand, small tears form in his eyes. God, he never stays past twelfth at midnight, and the trip had taken a big toll.

His body was already screaming at him to rest, to shut down, and ignore the rest of the world until the sun rose. Being distracted and rubbing his eyes Tobio failed to notice the look Suna gave him.

Getting up from the bed the brunette gets a piece of Tobio’s hair, twirling it gently. Jolting Tobio feels the blush from earlier spread all over his face, Suna’s body spray infiltrates his senses making him feel more alert. “You look a lot like Vixen, same hair and same eyes yet you have the same aura Enigma has...” Suna seemed to be talking by himself, his eyes lost in thought.

The rings on his fingers graze his skin making goosebumps appear from the coldness. Locking eyes again for the second time that night Tobio finds that he doesn't mind much feeling this small. Suna's lips turn upward in a half-smile before pulling away. "Thanks for the treatment doll, by what time do you want me to bring the car?"

"Um," Tobio clears his throat, "Bring it in by twelfth at noon, I should be free by then." Not that he isn't free in the morning, the shop won't have to be open in a few hours and he knows he can squeeze in time to fix Suna's car, but he is sure the man is also tired.

Tobio can barely keep his eyes open, right now he is wide awake because of the advances Suna is making, his body on high alert yet the moment the man leaves Tobio knows his body will crash down.

“Alright doll, see later then.” Before Tobio could react Suna bends down, presses a kiss on his collarbone, he even smirks while licking his lips before leaving a completely stun Tobio, he swears he caught sight of a tongue piercing.

He feels blood rush to his ears and Tobio quickly covers his face. If Tsukishima or Hinata were here they would tease him to oblivion! The feeling of Suna’s lips burns in his memory, even if it was on his collarbone.

It burned as if Suna somehow staked a claim before leaving, his body spray lingering in his senses making him recall how small and vulnerable he felt in the man’s arms.

It had been the first time he felt like that with anyone, not even his family made him feel like that. Tenderly he ran a finger over the spot Suna kissed, he shivered.

Shaking his head Tobio hit both of his cheeks, god what is that man doing to him?! Heck, he just met him and Tobio is already turning into pudding just by the mere touch. Taking a shaky breath Tobio puts everything back where it belongs, turns off the light, and closes the door.

Walking back to the garage he no longer sees the black Lexus LFA. Pressing the button to close the garage door, Tobio sets up the alarms and makes sure the cameras are on.

Doing a quick scan he proceeds to turn off the light before halting on his steps. On the tool table next to the tires and rims is a white paper torn from the notebook used to write down names of customers. Picking it up Tobio sighs, heart speeding up in the process.

**xxx-xxx-xxxx**

**Call me sometime doll**

**-El Diablo**

Folding the paper Tobio turns off the lights and locks the door. Once he was in his room he lets out a scream into the pillow. Looking to the side he sees the paper there almost as if it were taunting him in some way.

Tobio rolls his eyes, it's his first night here and he already caught the attention of an Inarizaki member. The first thing he had tried not to do.

_You have always been a trouble magnet Kageyama-kun, so don't be so surprised!_

A voice resembling Suga’s rings in his head, yeah he has always been a trouble magnet.


	2. Chapter 2

"How are things over there? No one has tried to bother you, right?" Asks Suga, his voice holding a worried tone. Tobio shakes his head before hitting himself mentally, the older boy won't be able to see him. "No, everything is fine I am keeping my distance though they want me to join in on a few race circuits to get familiar with the environment."

He hears a squawk from Hinata, Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Saeko. A gasp of worry from Yachi and Asahi, and a few of the Karasuno crew mutter curses. "Races?! Are they crazy, you're not even a full member just their mechanic!" exclaims Tanaka. Tobio sighs, "I know but I can't do anything about it...anyways I got my first job for the day."

None of them question the change of subject and Tobio mentally thanked them, it was already hard talking to them without bursting into tears, he didn't want to have his first call home end up with bitterness. "That's good, what did they ask you to fix?"

Tobio placed his phone on the bedside table on full speaker while looking for his 'job clothes' not sure if Inarizaki had a dress code or not. "A Lexus LFA one of the members was on a race last night and some people corner him into a concrete wall causing some dents, a broken mirror, and scratches on the paint job."

He pulls out a black long sleeve, one that he has used countless times back at Karasuno.

"It's not much damage, it will probably take around two days to do the paint job, a week for the dents, and a few minutes to fix the mirror," Tobio then takes out a pair of dark blue pants stain permanently with oil.

"At least you have something to distract you YamaYama-kun, and it's also your favorite model car!" Hinata exclaim, Tobio grins. Even if the ginger was miles away it felt as if he were here talking to him like any other day.

“Oh! Look at the time, we have to go Kageyama-kun, well call you tomorrow. Have a nice day at work and remember to eat!.”

A chorus of 'take care' and 'make sure to eat' echoed inside the small room before the line goes dead. Tobio sighs, he misses them, today he had woken up thinking he would have his daily run with Hinata only for reality to crash down on him.

He is no longer in Hyogo, no longer with his family. It frustrates him how easy it was for his life to be ripped away from him, and by a ghost of his past no less. Taking off his sleepwear Tobio quickly puts on his work clothes and hastily brushes his normally straight hair.

He needs to prepare the mechanic shop for the day, and he needs to free a slot for Suna’s car.

Walking out of the room and down the stairs, the ocean-eyed man's stomach growls. Hunger struck him, right he woke up late today and didn't get a chance to eat breakfast. He will have to buy food somewhere; the flat didn’t have a kitchen and he didn’t exactly bring any food before coming here either.

But that would be for later, he could hold it in Tobio had done it before, plus he doesn't have time to go wandering for a fast-food restaurant. In a few minutes, Suna should be arriving and Tobio's sense of direction is shit, if he were to leave on his own he would end up lost and that's the last thing he needs.

Doing the same thing he had done last night Tobio opened all the slots of the garage, turned off the security alarms, and began taking out the things he will need for the day. Suna’s car didn’t have much damage but it didn’t mean it won’t take a few days to repair it.

Especially the dents, last night Tobio had done a quick scan of the car and engine, it was already dark and if he did take time to check the vehicle properly Tobio wouldn’t have done a good job.

It’s better for him to check it during the day where he has sunlight and time, plus the car would need to stay in the mechanic shop for a few days and Suna needed to go home.

Phantom lips burned where the man had kissed him, his body hair standing up as he recalled how vulnerable Suna made him feel.

Tobio placed his hand over his collarbone, it still tingled. The body spray Suna used came back to him and Tobio found he didn't mind it much. Sure he should have landed a punch at the man for getting all physical with him like any other person yet...something about that man made him stand still.

His presence was mysterious as he stepped out of the black Lexus LFA, the way his eyes held boredom but told him many things. How his body felt against his, buff but lean. The air he carried around him demanded attention from everyone and anyone without even trying, how his voice made Tobio's knees weak by just a few words.

But what called Tobio's attention most of all were Suna's eyes. They are pretty color, the light in the mechanic shop didn't do him justice.

Those eyes looked hooded and dark during the night, making his already intimidating presence even more noticeable. It leaves Tobio wondering how those eyes would look during the day as the sun's light hit them just right to show off that pretty color.

The roar of an engine cuts his train of thoughts, a familiar blue Mazda RX-7 parks in one of the three empty slots, the engine is cut and the man that brought him here gets out.

Ojiro Aran emerges from the driver’s seat, phone in hand as he speaks to the other person on the other line. His friendly expression from yesterday no were to be found, he speaks in harsh whispers while doing hand gestures.

Tobio isn’t sure if he should step out and let him finish the phone call or just wait. He didn't have to wait much for an answer, Ojiro just sighs loudly and hangs up, a complicated expression on his face.

It takes the older man a few minutes to notice Tobio, when he does he just gives him a small grin.

It doesn’t reach his eyes, Tobio frowns in worry he hasn’t know the man for long but Ojiro has been nothing but nice to him since he arrived. “Sorry about that, anyways I came here to apologize for last night and for having to deal with Suna on your first day here. I promise you that no everyone is as hardheaded or uncooperative as him and the twins." Tobio blinks a confused pout on his lips.

From what he recalls, last night Suna had been very cooperative to what Tobio told him to do. He didn't put a fight when asked to check him for any injuries. Nor did Suna act like an asshole, well he did act flirty but that was it.

Ojiro sends him a worried look, "Did Suna do or say something to you?" Tobio shakes his head, waving a hand in dismissal. "No sorry got lost in thought, putting aside that he is a flirty bastard Suna-san was very cooperative last night."

“Huh?”

Now it’s Tobio’s turn to look worried, Ojiro stared at him surprised. His jaw a bit slacked and gray eyes wide. Whatever he had been upset about vanished as shock took over his features. "Wait, he didn't put on a fight? Like at all?" Tobio shakes his head.

"No...he pretty much just did what I asked him though...he did get a little touchy," Tobio says the last part of his sentence in a whisper. Just thinking about what happened made him feel flustered, he is sure his face is heating up as he recalls how Suna shamelessly kissed his collarbone before leaving.

The paper with his phone number was still on his desk. Tobio couldn't decide whether to add the number on his phone or ignore it.

“What do you mean by touchy?”

"Oh, um...well he kinda pulled me into a hug after shaking hands-" Tobio is cut off by the sound of an engine, this time being the black Lexus LFA he saw last night. The owner parked the car on the second slot next to Ojiro's car though a black motorcycle came in after Suna parked his car.

He heard Ojiro take in a sharp intake of breath and before Tobio could ask him if he was ok the motorcycle driver took off their helmet, Tobio’s breath hitch. A familiar fluff of white hair with black tips greeted him, fox-like eyes locked with his ocean blue and Tobio is once again greeted with another ghost of his past.

His brother looked different, a lot more mature than in his teenage days. His once markless skin now had tattoos, the first one that Tobio noticed was by the side of his neck. The tattoo was a beautiful snake curled around a rose with its jaw open as if ready to strike.

Peeking from underneath Shinsuke's leather jacket was a sword tattoo with roses around it, a crown placed on top.

His ears had black stud earrings, and like Ojiro his brother also had a nose ring. All of this made him double-check if Shinsuke was actually here, he knew both Miwa and his brother would look different.

Years had passed and the human body changed but he never thought it would be like this. The air his brother carried was the same as back then yet also different, more intense as if demanding respect. Shinsuke puts his helmet on the motorcycle, without hesitation the older man speed walks to Tobio and engulfs him in a hug.

Tobio stiffness, his hands didn't move from his side, refusing to hug him back. The touch was foreign, a hug that used to bring him warmness and love now only made him feel like cold water had been dump on him.

He let Shinsuke hug him for a few minutes before pulling away. Up close Tobio realized that he has outgrown Shinsuke, instead of him looking up like he had all did years ago, Tobio looked down.

"You're so grown up Tobi, more mature in a way." The older man had a small grin on his face, Tobio clenched his hand, nails digging into his skin. Anger, longing, and resentment, all mixed into one single messy emotion. He wants to yell at him, scream and shout. Ask him why he left, why he never came back, why did he abandon him?

"That's what happens when you have a family to care for...Kita-san."

But Tobio doesn’t.

He isn't going to waste his breath on Shinsuke, Tobio also doesn't want to drag Suna and Ojiro into this. If Shinsuke and Miwa want to talk then they would have to reach out first because Tobio won't do it, not after he had tried time and time again only to end up getting shut down each time.

Shinsuke flinched at the use of his father's last name, the grin he had slipped into a frown. Tobio didn't care, after years of not hearing from him, he won't just welcome him with open arms.

Shinsuke might have chosen to ignore his actions but Tobio won't. Actions have consequences and if his brother doesn't want to face them well...Tobio won't acknowledge him as a brother.

“O-oh, I-“ Shinsuke lost whatever words he was going to say, eyes looking at him with longing. Tobio scowls, instead, he moves away from...Kita and towards Suna.

His hands are shaking with suppressed rage, still, he keeps under control. Tobio refuses to look weak in front of any of them, especially Kita. He doesn't deserve Tobio's tears or even his time.

All Tobio is here for is business, not a family reunion, they stopped being his family long ago. The brunette gives him a curious stare but doesn’t question him, even if his eyes narrowed at Shinsuke’s figure.

"I will check your car again to list off the repairs," Tobio ignores the two pairs of eyes burning on his back, focusing his attention on Suna. "You can stay here, or leave doesn't matter to me. Also, you will have to call someone to pick you up, from what I checked last night your car will have to stay here around a week at most." Suna nods, his eyes glancing behind Tobio every once in a while. "It's fine, I-"

_**Growl** _

Suna blinks, his eyes trailing to Tobio’s stomach, amusement dancing in his pretty grayish-yellow eyes. “Looks like someone is hungry." Said Suna, a teasing grin on his face. Redding, Tobio looks away, his arms hugging his stomach.

Having been caught up with Shinsuke and his own emotions Tobio almost forgot that he hadn't eaten. “Shut it, I skipped breakfast this morning.” Tobio felt a shiver go down his spine, Suna’s teasing glint turned serious. “Why haven’t you eaten then?”

Tobio felt small again, the way Suna was staring at him didn't help. Averting his gaze from him Tobio shrugs, "It's nothing, I can hold it. It's not the first time I do this." A hand landed on his shoulder, looking to his right Tobio sees Kita frowning disapprovingly at him.

Ojiro is already taking his keys out and handed them to Suna. "Suna take Tobio somewhere to eat, work can wait." Irritation bubbled within him and Tobio shrugged Kita's hand off his shoulder. Anger clear in his ocean eyes. "I'm fine you don't need to act as if you care, it's just a little hunger it's not going to kill me."

"You are going to eat understood. I don't care whether your used to it or not." Kita scowls at him, it only serves for Tobio's irritation to grow. "Oh, and since when did you care whether I starve or not?" Tobio doesn't mean to talk back but the hunger and irritation he is feeling make him drop whatever filter he has.

He isn't even sure why he is acting all defensive, Tobio knows he has to eat, everyone does and it's not a big of a deal. However, it just gets on his nerves that Kita is the one to tell him to eat, if it had been Suna or Ojiro then he wouldn't have minded much but It's Kita.

Kita who didn't show any care whatsoever when he left and now that he is here he starts dotting on him as if he were still his brother. What is he trying to prove? That nothing happened?

Ojiro steps in before Kita can replay, he pushes Kita behind him while Suna grabs Tobio's wrist pulling him to his chest like he had last night. Automatically Tobio's irritation vanishes as Suna drags him towards Ojiro's car, shock, and confusion taking over.

"C'mon that empty stomach of yours is making you all grumpy and even though it's cute seeing you like that we still have to feed you before you start working." From the corner of his eye, he sees Kita trying to break free of Ojiro's grasp.

They seemed to be talking in hush voices that began getting louder as Kita struggles, even more, to break free. Suna grabs the back of his head and turns him away from the scene, opening the passenger door he gently pushes Tobio to get in which the latter does, still confused but glad to be getting away from Kita.

It doesn’t take long for the two of them to be out in the streets, it isn’t until Suna parks the car in a dinner that Tobio finally snaps out of his shock. “W-Wait why did you drag me all the way over here?” The brunette turns off the car and leans back, his eyes landing on his figure.

"You had this constipated look when speaking to Kita-san, heck even he looked constipated when you responded so coldly to him. So I decided it would be better to get you away from him until you cooled off."

Tobio adverts his eyes, embarrassment blooming. He hadn't meant to start an argument on his second day here. "Sorry, it just...I wasn't prepared to see him, that's all..."

Suna hums, finger thrumming on the steering wheel. "I can see that, so doll, if you don't have a good relationship with the boss...why exactly did you choose this job?" Tobio doesn't answer, he has no obligation to.

What happened between Miwa, Kita, and him will stay between them. He doesn't need people to find out why Tobio chose this job, it's not like he even had a choice, to begin with. "It's none of your business Suna-san, what happened between Kita-san and I will stay like that."

The brunette chuckles, eyes looking at him up and down with a predatory gaze. “Aren’t cha a feisty one baby boy?” Tobio shudders, suddenly the car felt like a trap he had been lured into.

His gut telling him to get out fast yet his body refusing to move, uncertain what the other man would do if he suddenly bolted out of here. A big, warm hand grabbed his chin, forcing him to face Suna.

“Then again, I am always up for a chase. Especially if it’s someone as gorgeous as you." Suna leans his head close to Tobio's ignoring the red furious blush spreading like wildfire on the raven's face. Once again Tobio got a sniff of Suna's body spray making his senses go overdrive.

The brunette’s thumb caresses his lower lip making Tobio shudders, breaking eye contact the raven head looks down at Suna’s lips. “So what do you say? Let me take you on a joy ride, Tobio-kun.”

The purr in Suna's voice made his breath hitch, why isn't he moving? He just met this man and he has this effect on him already?! It's not that he is scare of him, Suna hasn't done anything to make him feel unsafe yet, the brunette makes him want to drop on his knees.

His body wants to obey every word this man tells him, even if his brain is letting warning bells go off, to Tobio they seem far away to hear. Suna chuckles before pressing a kiss on the corner of his mouth his thumb gently brushing his cheek.

“Let’s get you something to eat doll, can’t have you starving now can we?” With no further explanation Suna gets out of the vehicle, Tobio following him speechless.

* * *

Suna Rintarou is a man of few words to those who don't know him, but to the people who know him personally, he is an asshole at most. His reputation isn't exactly the greatest per say, he is a gang member, to begin with.

Inarizaki Runaways have been known to be a notorious gang that took down the Eagles with no trouble, having taken over their territory. That itself already gave him a bad reputation, then there is the fact that he likes to fool around with people.

A nasty habit that he hasn’t bother to change. Hanging out with the Miya twins doesn't change that, they are even more troublesome than him.

He has been responsible for many heartbreaks in both men and women who think they have a chance with him only to later be thrown away after Rintarou got what he wanted. It’s heartless, yes but the drill of chasing someone, or feeling another’s skin touch his own made him feel alive.

Like he could keep moving forward without his demons dragging him down. Using people was something he did to fill that empty hole in his heart. A hole that had been made by the person he loved the most, a person who only ended up using him for their gain.

Ask anyone from Inarizaki if Rintarou had always been like this and they would respond with a no. He wasn't a heartless asshole back then, that woman he fell in love with made him a heartless asshole.

He stopped believing in love after that, only claiming that it was a useless emotion meant to blind you from reality. Rintarou didn't need that to live, he had Inarizaki, a family who accepted him with open arms with no hesitation.

There he found his two best friends who he calls brothers, two leaders who guided him from his own destruction, and many people who took him under their wings and taught him how to survive.

Aran had introduced him to street racing when he was eighteen, teaching him to drive and even helping him get his first car.

From there his love for racing bloomed, it made him feel complete. Having a taste of freedom made him feel so many unnamed emotions.

Even so, Rintarou could never heal the wound that his first love created, no amount of racing could make him forget.

He hated it.

Then he met him, Inarizaki’s new mechanic Kageyama Tobio. A grumpy man who pouted when he was confused or frustrated. Who had the most beautiful sapphire eyes, eyes that held an entire ocean of secrets and pain yet kept moving forward.

Raven hair that suited his pale skin and made his blue eyes stand out. Milky skin that looked and felt soft to the touch, long pale muscular yet slim legs. Milky thighs that would look good with marks, a pale neck that just called to me marked with hickeys and bite marks.

Kageyama Tobio is a rare beauty, a diamond that doesn’t belong with them.

That night he stepped out of his car Rintarou had the breath knocked out of his lungs, the dark thoughts that loomed over his head at the failed race vanished in an instant. The world seemed to stop and the only thing he could focus on was Tobio as the boy looked at him with those blue eyes.

The outfit he was wearing didn’t help his case, the way the shirt slipped off one of his shoulders exposing his collarbone to the world, or how the short-shorts slipped up every time he walked to inspect the car. Once again Rintarou had his heart on his sleeve for the first time in four years.

His body acted on instinct and he flirted with the blue-eyed man, finding that he very much liked his cute red face. The way his pink lips turned into a pout each time he tried to hide his embarrassment or the fact that he was blushing.

And now that they were here in this diner it didn’t stop Rintarou’s heart from doing backflips. Tobio’s cheeks were puffed up with food, the younger man had sparkles in his eyes as he ate the curry in front of him. Rintarou grins, the sigh reminds him of an excited cat.

After making a move on the blue-eyed man Rintarou expected Tobio to blush beautifully like last night and he wasn't let down. This is the first time he ever flirted like this.

Rintarou usually flirted with others with words never actions unless he wanted to take them to bed, yet with this rare beauty, Rintarou actually wanted to get to know him, to take his time to fully understand Tobio.

He won't call it love at first sight that would be too cliché, the way he feels doesn’t have words to describe it. He isn’t sure if words could ever explain why he feels like this towards a man he just met.

“You like it? I usually go to this place for breakfast before heading off to do work.”

Tobio nods, the pained looked he had earlier gone as nostalgia takes over his features. “Yes, it’s been a while since I got to eat like this.” His fingers fiddle with the spoon, Rintarou’s eyes trailed to his pink lips, on the corner he has a bit of rice stuck.

His hand twitches, wanting to reach across the table and wipe it away. “You usually don’t have curry at home?”

Tobio shakes his head, “No my family doesn’t exactly have the money to buy much and what I buy is mostly the human necessary." That explains why he wasn't so bothered with not eating, is that why he came here?

The pay could be better but it's also a dangerous job, once you entered it's impossible to get out. From the surface, it may seem that the only thing they do is street racing but that's just a cover-up.

Their real business and money maker are the drugs they sell, from weed to cocaine, they make them and sell them not only in Japan but also in other countries.

Sure their gang looks small and meaningless to the blind eye however if they wanted they could get rid of anyone and the only ones who would know are the government and the person who got killed. Rintarou’s eyes linger on Tobio’s figure, does this man know what getting involve with them means?

Or did Miwa not explain it to him before requiring him? Tobio maybe their new mechanic but his job won't only be fixing cars, he will have to help them smuggle in drugs in and out of Japan. If he gets caught then it's over, that's what happened to the last mechanic for being careless.

It wasn't much of a loss to them, the old mechanic had it coming. The asshole got too greedy and walked into territory they warn him to stay out of. “Suna-san, I finished. Are you going to eat something before leaving?” Snapping out of his thoughts he shakes his head, “No I ate this morning. Let me go pay so we can head back, I’m sure Aran and Kita will get worried if we take long.”

At the mention of Kita, Tobio gets a constipated look again. Reaching forward, Rintarou gently swiped his thumb on the corner of Tobio’s lips. Ocean eyes look back at him as scarlet blooms on his cheeks. Maintaining eye contact Rintarou licks the food off his thumb, making sure to suck on it.

“I can see why you like curry, it’s delicious.” Tobio stutters, ocean eyes blinking several times as he looked anywhere but him. Rintarou smirks, he wonders how Tobio would react if he ever kissed him on the lips. The constipated look completely vanished from his face, good Tobio doesn't deserve to have such a sad look on his face. "I-I I'm going to the bathroom!”

Not sparing another second Tobio bolts out of his seat, the tips of his ears bright red even from far away. “God your so cute.” Mumbles Rintarou, getting up from the booth he makes his way to the cashier.

Paying for Tobio's meal and the coffee he had ordered the brunette waits to the side of the bathroom. Leaning back he sighs; he knows it's not smart to get involved with the blue-eyed mechanic. Rintarou had learned his lesson last time, even if he didn't have any sexual or romantic involvement with their last mechanic he had considered him a friend.

Yet that same reason had been why he ended up getting betrayed. In a place like this, you could only trust your family, trusting an outsider will be the death of you if you're not careful. Yet unlike the last mechanic, Tobio has this air around him, an air that screams pure. Someone who has been wrong yet moves forward no matter what happened in the past.

That kind of person doesn't deserve to be involved with scumbags like Inarizaki. Tobio has a chance to have a good life, a safe job in an environment that doesn't guarantee certain death. However, the interaction he had with Kita still confused him, how are those two related?

The way Kita reacted at seeing Tobio wasn't something he saw all the time. He only acted like that with Miwa and they were related. Miwa being the oldest and Kita being her younger brother.

Now that he thinks about it, isn't Miwa's last name Kageyama? Could Tobio be related to her? He had to, the two of them shared the same physical appearances. Both have blue eyes, black hair, and almost the same face. And the similarity Kita shares with the blue-eyed man are also noticeable, from how both act to the same way both speak when talking politely.

Though Kita kept a better poker face than Tobio, the mechanic scowled when speaking. If they were related in some way then why keep it a secret? To protect him? Rintarou could understand if that was the case, who wouldn't what to protect Tobio?

Shifting to the left, the fox looked at his wristwatch, his brow furrowed. Tobio was taking a while in there, did he flustered the boy too much? Was he being too overwhelming with his flirting? Or is he feeling sick?

The small bell hanged at the side of the diner's entrance jingles, notifying the employees of a new customer. Rintarou's body stiffens, the familiar yet dreadful sight of purple bomber jackets great him, a white eagle drawn on the back with the gang's name.

Semi Eita steps into the establishment, scowl in place as he mutters curses under his breath. The ash-blonde doesn't notice him as he walks to the cash register.

The lady who had attended him jumps, her hands shake from the nervousness and Rintarou doesn't blame her. Shiratorizawa's eagles have a worse reputation than Inarizaki. While Inarizaki does shady work they tend to stay in the shadows while Shiratorizawa does their work in broad daylight, not caring if people saw them.

Not to mention they have a very bloody rivalry with Seijoh Raiders, specifically Ushijima Wakatoshi and Oikawa Toru. No one wants to get between them, if Seijoh saw you as a threat then they will get rid of you, same could be said for Shiratorizawa. “Have you seen a man with red hair and matching eyes? He also has the same jacket as me.” The lady shakes her head, from where he stands Rintarou can see sweat forming on her forehead.

“Are you sure?” Semi tries to speak in a softer tone but even he can see that he is holding suppress rage. “I-I think h-he might be in the b-bathroom but I’m not sure.” The lady manages to stutter out Semi sighs and gives his thanks before his eyes lock with Rintarou’s.

Both men get on a defensive pose, just because they don’t have much involvement with each other doesn’t mean they will let their guard down. Inarizaki did manage to defeat them and take their old territory forcing them to leave. “What are you doing here Diablo?”

Narrowed eyes meet a harsh glare, Rintarou merely shrugs. “What can’t I be here Jaguar?” Semi huffs, rolling his eyes he comes near the brunette. Grasping the knife in his pocket Rintarou’s body becomes more alert.

He doesn’t fight others in public, especially when there is police nearby but Shiratorizawa members are always unpredictable, especially Tendo.

"Calm down, I'm not here to pick a fight I'm looking for Viper. Little shit ran off in the middle of business and know I need to find him before going back." Rintarou gives him a one-over, eyes still holding distrust, but he lowers his guard. Even if he is part of a reckless gang Semi is one of the calmest people Rintarou has met.

The ash-blonde hates causing a ruckus in broad daylight, especially when kids are around. "And you? I didn't take you as the kind of guy who eats by himself." Rintarou rolls his eyes, "I'm not here eating by myself I'm here with doll-"

Tobio, shit Tobio is still in the bathroom! Glancing from the corner of his eye he still sees the door close. No one has come in or out since the blue-eyed man entered. Semi gives him a confused look, his eyes looking at the bathroom door and him. "Are you waiting for someone?"

Wait, isn't Semi looking for Tendo? Hastily he grasps the pocketknife but doesn't take it out, ignoring Semi's question the brunette marches towards the bathroom and slams the door open. The sight in front of him makes him stop.

Tendo has Tobio corner in one of the sinks, his face is in the crook of Tobio's neck and collarbone. The blue-eyed man's hands are trying to push the redhead away yet struggles as Tendo blows air in his earlobe. Tobio looks at Rintarou with panic in his sapphire eyes coated with fear.

* * *

Tobio never cursed his bad luck more than this moment. He had only wanted to go to the bathroom before leaving with Suna, instead, he got corner in one of the sinks by a red-haired man that won't let go.

He struggled to get out of his grasp, the red-eyed man looked lanky, but he was stronger than he appeared. The stranger had approached him the same way Suna had last night yet it was different. With Suna, he didn't feel threat or fear yet with this guy he couldn't help but feel uneasiness.

Suna may be a flirt but he wasn't persistent to the point it felt overwhelming. This guy's touch didn't make him feel floaty like Suna, it made him feel helpless.

He shudders as the redhead puts his face on the crook of his neck, right on the spot where Suna had kissed him last night. Using more strength Tobio tries to shove him away but the damn lanky asshole doesn't budge.

“Let me go asshole!”

“Aww don’t be like that cutie, look at you, looking so utterly helpless.”

Tobio gulps, panic finally settling in, his eyes glance at the bathroom entrance. Would Suna be able to hear him if he screamed? What would the stranger do if he did scream? Will, he hurt him?

In a last attempt, Tobio shoves the redhead as hard as he can. He needs to catch him off guard and make a run for it. Tobio didn't have to think for long, the bathroom door burst open and Suna comes in. A man with ash blonde hair following behind.

Making eye contact with Suna's grayish-yellow eyes Tobio lets out a whimper. Instantly the red-haired man is ripped away from him and Tobio is brought to Suna's chest.

Having a familiar body close to him Tobio’s body relaxes yet his senses are still on full alert. “The fuck are you doing Tendo?! We don’t go around harassing people especially if they belong to another gang!” Rintarou cradles the back of Tobio’s head, pushing his face to his chest, the familiar scent of body spray calms him down a bit, yet he can’t stop his hands from shaking. A maroon bomber jacket drapes over his figure and Suna’s scent surrounds his body.

“Oh c’mon Jaguar, I'm just having a little fun though I didn't know this cutie belonged to Diablo."

"Watch it asshole, you're already walking on thin ice. Remember who overthrew you." Suna hissed, eyes glaring daggers at Tendo. Instantly the red head's smirk fell a scowl taking place.

Jaguar's jaw clenches, eyes showing his displeasure. The air turned tense as the three men stare each other down safe for Tobio who leans on his right leg then left, he wants to get out of here to the safety of the mechanic shop.

At least there he would be far away from Tendo, he could still feel his touch. Tobio shudders, hugging the bomber jacket closer to his body Tobio tugged Suna's shirt.

Grayish-yellow eyes glance down at him, as suitably as possible Tobio gestures to the bathroom’s entrance. Getting what he meant Suna nods and throws one last glare at the two other men. “Don’t let this happen again Jaguar,” he then directs his glare to Tendo. “And you better watch your damn back Viper.”

“Or what Diablo? You going to call your sister, oh wait she’s dead-“

On reflex, Tobio quickly wraps his arms around Suna's waist before he lunges at Tendo. Semi gets in between them, trying to defuse the situation. "Shut your fucking mouth!" Suna becomes more violent, his usually laid-back expression replaced with rage, eyes burning with anger.

Tobio falters for a moment, and at that moment Suna took out a pocketknife. "Wait Suna-san stop we don't need to cause a commotion!"

“Listen to the kid Diablo if we keep this on they will call the police! Do you want Doll to get in trouble because you couldn’t keep your emotions in check?!” Semi kept his eyes trained on the knife, “Shut the fuck up! Keep my sister’s name out of your filthy mouth!”

Yet Suna wasn’t paying any attention to both Semi or Tobio, his eyes fully trained on Tendo. Biting his lip Tobio thought of any ways to defuse the situation enough to get them both out of here.

A glint from Tendo’s jacket caught his eyes.

Fear and panic mixed together as he caught sight of the object, Semi and Suna were too distracted to realize the redhead had a gun. Without thinking Tobio grabs Suna and pulls him hard, catching him off guard he quickly grabs the pocketknife, the blade cutting the skin of his palm.

That seems to snap Suna out of his rage as he stares at Tobio in shock. Even though the cut stung Tobio didn’t care he has to get them out of here. His reaction had stopped Tendo from taking the gun out, red eyes looking at him predatory.

Not wasting any more time the ocean-eyed man grasps Suna's arm and drags him out of the bathroom. Semi doesn’t try to stop them neither does Tendo. Some of the employees along with customers glanced at them, eyes wide in shock.

Some even gasp at Tobio’s bloody hand yet he didn’t care. His body acting on autopilot. The only thing keeping him grounded from going into a full panic attack was the cut he had inflicted on himself, it’s not until they are in Ojiro’s car that Tobio realizes he never let go of the knife.

Opening his clenched fist Tobio hisses, now that the adrenaline wore off his body the cut stung even more. At the same time, Suna seems to snap out of his shock, looking at Tobio with worry he gently grabs his left palm.

Luckily the cut wasn't deep that it needed stitches, but it was deep enough to draw out blood. Cursing under his breath the brunette takes off his shirt, leaving on his black undershirt.

They remained quiet, Suna wrapping the shirt on his wound to stop the bleeding and Tobio looking out the car's window, keeping an eye out for both Semi and Tendo.

He caught sight of them immediately, Semi was shaking his head, a tired look in his eyes. Tendo had an unreadable expression, his red eyes dull while glancing at Semi before looking at the car both Tobio and Suna were in.

Blue clashes with red, the latter smirking as the same predatory glint appeared in his eyes. Tobio looks away and instead focuses on Suna's hands. The older man swiftly tied the shirt tightly enough to soak in the blood.

His fingers linger a few more minutes, eyes still holding in guilt. "Sorry I didn't mean for you to get caught in the middle; I should know by now how Viper is it's just-"

Suna cuts himself off, a huff leaving his lips. "It's fine, the cut will heal in a few days nothing major happened. I already know that sooner or later I will get caught in a fight that's something I won't be able to avoid."

But that's the least of his worries right now, Suna still looks shaken up and he hasn't stopped breathing heavily. With his good hand, Tobio grabs Suna's hand and rubs small circles on the back of it.

It's not much he knows this; he has no idea how to comfort someone since he never had to. Back in Karasuno Suga or Yamaguchi did the comforting, Tobio just stayed to the side as support.

“Let’s go back so we can properly take care of the wound.”

* * *

The ride back had been filled with tense silence. Suna didn't speak and Tobio didn't make him. He knew the older man needed some time for himself, to register what happened. Once they arrive back at the mechanic shop Suna ushers him to the infirmary, Kita and Ojiro nowhere in sight.

The black Ronax 500 motorcycle was gone, only Suna's black Lexus LFA remained where the brunette had left it. Tobio hissed, the rubbing alcohol Suna applied stung his wound, the dried-up blood washes away as the chemical scent enters his nostrils.

Scrunching his nose Tobio turns to the side, Suna tends to his cut gently without saying a word. His pretty eyes focus on the palm of his hand.

"I'm sorry doll, I should have better control of my emotions. If I hadn't reacted to the obvious bait you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Tobio huffs, Suna had already apologized in the car and he didn't blame him for his injury.

It had been his fault for grabbing the blade with his bare hand, it's obvious he was going to get cut by it. "I already said it was fine, no one can control how they feel and Tendo touched a sensitive topic. You had every right to react as you did." The redhead had mentioned something about Suna's sister, well late sister.

He didn't know the details and he wasn't going to ask when it isn't his place. By the way, Suna reacted Tobio didn't want to walk on thin ice. The brunette sighs, a conflicted expression on his face.

"Plus, the wound is nothing compared to what would have happened if he had taken the gun out." Tobio yelp, his cut began bleeding again. “Shit! Sorry, god I just keep hurting you today.”

Quickly Suna grabs more cotton balls, dipping them with alcohol he puts them on the cut. Tobio bites his lip in an attempt to hold in whimpers of pain.

Suna kept muttering curses under his breath, he had managed to stop the bleeding and started to wrap his wound up. “Listen Tobio,” Suna finished the last touches before cradling his face on his palms, the cool metal of his rings erupted goosebumps on his body.

“If you ever cross paths with Tendo or any of the Eagles run, it doesn’t matter if it’s only one of them you run and don’t let them catch you. Those assholes will do anything to get back at Inarizaki and by anything I mean anything, even murdering one of the members.”

His blood went cold, murder!? It shouldn't have come as a surprise to hit yet he couldn't help being shocked. Tobio knew this job could put his life at risk, but being so close to it much less being face to face with it was a whole different thing.

Suna sighs again, he tried to smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. “And thank you for stepping in, you got hurt in the process, but this outcome is better than having both of us dead.” Tobio nods, suddenly they hear the sound of a motorcycle. Cursing under his breath Suna pulls away and almost instantly Tobio misses the warmth.

"C'mon let's go great them before they storm down the place."

Nodding, the raven head adjusts Suna's maroon bomber jacket, missing the way Suna's eyes linger on his form. Once he made sure his hand was covered by the jacket's sleeve Tobio made his way out of the infirmary, Suna behind him.

The first to greet them was Ojiro, a complicated look in his eyes, the second person was the least one Tobio wanted to see at the moment. Kita instantly locked eyes with him before furrowing his eyebrows.

"Where did you get that?" The two-tone man gestured at the bomber jacket, Ojiro also raised an eyebrow. Before Tobio could respond Suna came down the stair in his undershirt.

Right, Tobio forgot the older man had used one of his shirts to stop the bleeding. "Suna, is that your jacket?" asks Ojiro, eyes looking at the two of them back and ford. "Yeah, I let him borrow it-"

“Why aren’t you wearing the shirt from earlier?”

Kita’s icy voice cuts Suna off, foxlike eyes sharp as he looks at the brunette. Suna pauses, Tobio may not know him that well but he hasn’t seen a look of fear and uncertainness cross Suna’s eyes until today.

He hesitated before stepping in front of him, Kita looks at him, yet his gaze softens. “I accidentally cut myself with one of the mirror's shards and Suna-san took his shirt to stop the bleeding before taking me to the infirmary so I wouldn't leave a blood trail.”

To prove his point Tobio pulled down the sleeve of the jacket and showed Kita his bandaged hand.

Kita's eyes trailed to the Lexus LFA and Tobio counted his lucky stars, the mirror had lost a big chunk of glass which made his story more believable. He may not be a very good liar but when he put his mind to it he could pretty much use it for his benefit. "...Alright, yet that doesn't explain why you have his jacket."

Tobio's eye twitched, annoyance began building itself and he let out an irritated sigh. "I got cold on the way back and he offered me his jacket." Kita narrowed his eyes; he opened his mouth to speak but Ojiro cut him before he could begin.

“Were glad that nothing major happened but we need you to come with us Kageyama-kun. Yesterday we didn't get to introduce everyone properly and we also need to discuss the work you will be doing." Tobio nods, grateful for the change in topic. Kita still doesn't look convinced but lets it slide, grabbing his helmet he turns to them. "Let's get going, Suna you take Tobio, I will be going with Aran.” Kita walked towards his motorcycle, shoulders hunched and Tobio feels tinged of guilt before crushing it down.

He isn’t going to feel guilty for treating him like that, letting out a huff Tobio walks to Ojiro’s car. “Wait, who will close the place?” Ojiro jingles a set of keys, one of them being identical to the one he had given Tobio. “You guys go ahead, Shinsuke and I will stay behind to close.” Hesitating Tobio nods and gets in the car, Suna already in with the engine on.

Tobio avoided eye contact with Kita as Suna drove out. He didn’t want to see that same look of sadness and longing he had seen earlier.

“Why didn’t you tell Kita the truth?”

“Because you will get in trouble.”

Slowing down on a red light Suna looks at him confused, "Get me in trouble?" Tobio doesn't meet his eyes, instead, he looks outside the window. He remembers how back then before Miwa and Kita left he had gotten injured trying to stop a fight between his sister and another girl.

Kita had gotten mad at her for dragging him even when he tried to explain that he had brought that on himself for interfering. Kita has always been protective of him, more so than Miwa. Guess even after abandoning him Kita hasn't been able to get rid of the habit.

“Yeah, you would have gotten in trouble.”

Suna doesn’t say anything and Tobio doesn’t elaborate. The light turns green and Suna continues to drive.

* * *

“Suna glad ya could make it man!” A man with blonde hair greets the brunette, and exact copy follows behind him but with gray hair, brown roots already taking place, could this be the twins Ojiro talked about? “Kita was the one to tell us to come here, obviously I wouldn’t skip.” Tobio stands behind Suna, fidgeting with the sleeves of the jacket.

It had gotten darker already and chillier. The blonde looks behind the brunette, looking at him up and down he smirks. Tobio feels warning bells ring, he doesn’t like that smirk.

“So ya the new mechanic? Wow, why didn't ya tell me he was this cute?" Tobio leans back, the blond had gotten close to his face, a faint smell of smoke on him. "So what's yer name cutie?"

"Um, Kageyama Tobio..." The gray-haired man let out a surprised sound, the blonde man quirks an eyebrow up. "Kageyama? Now that's a surprise. What are the odds that he might be related to Vixen?" said the gray-haired man, he too lean in closer to Tobio's personal bubble.

Tobio bites the inside of his cheek, eyes darting for an escape route. "Leave him alone, you're making him uncomfortable.”

Suna pushes the twins away, wrapping an arm around Tobio's waist and pulling him to his chest. The gray-haired twin looks at them blankly, yet an amused glint passed his droopy eyes before smirking. "So ya already claimin' huh Diablo?" He feels Suna grumble, “These are the Miya twins. The blonde asshole is Atsumu, he goes by Jackal,” He points at Atsumu who gives him a wink, Tobio looks away.

“And that one is Osamu who goes by Red Fox.” Osamu waves a hand at him, Tobio bows his head. “What name do ya go by Tobio-kun?” asks Atsumu. They are making their way to a well-kept building, though it looks more like a hotel.

There is some gratify in the wall along with a few people walking around. Walking inside the building Tobio notices how clean it looks, must be Kita's doing, he knows the older boy can't live in a dirty environment. The place itself gave a cozy vibe yet Tobio couldn't feel it, not when the Miya twins kept looking at him with wolfish eyes.

Under the yellowish light, he could see the twins better. Atsumu had a snake tattoo on his right arm, it was wrapped around it giving a cool yet fuck boy air. On his neck, he had some words written in Kanji but Tobio couldn’t read them. Next to the words was a jackal.

On his ears, he had a few piercings but the most noticeable one was the one he had on his lip. "No, I just go by my name." Atsumu lets out an airy chuckle, one that would have both men and women on their knees.

“Aren’t cha a sassy one eh?" Tobio tilts his head, he felt Suna's arm tighten around his waist. "What do you mean by that Miya-san?"

“Just call me Atsumu cutie, less confusion. And I mean that you have no filter do ya? But I like it, I do have a thin’ for blunt people.” Atsumu purred, Osamu shakes his head. “Ignore him he is like that with anythin’ that has two legs and breaths." Tobio looks at Osamu, the man didn't have many visible tattoos. The only ones he could see were one of a fox on his neck and one on the inside of his arm thought he couldn't make out what it was.

And like his brother, Osamu had a stud on each ear. “Shut yer trap, yer the same as me.” Osamu rolls his eyes, yet the wolfish look he was giving Tobio didn’t go unnoticed by Suna. “Don’t worry Sunarin, we won’t touch him, it’s clear ya already marked yer territory.” Atsumu chuckles as he ruffled Tobio’s hair, Suna huffs and smacks the hand away.

What did they mean by mark his territory? "Ignore them doll, they like to mess with people so don't let it bother you." Suna guides him to a double set of doors, completely missing the looks of shock both twins wore. Opening the doors and walking in Tobio noticed a few chairs scattered around. The room itself wasn't big but it was spacious enough for around twenty or so people.

The were only two windows with both blinds close along with the lights on. People were already sitting on chairs, Tobio guesses that they are some of Inarizaki’s members. Immediately everyone turns their heads to them, Tobio looks down at the floor.

He hates how everyone's eyes just stare at him like he was some type of exotic animal. At first, he didn't pay much mind to it, it's normal to react that way when someone new joins but the stares he got from the Miya twins, Tendo, and now these people made him want to crawl in a hole and stay there.

What is so surprising that he joined? It's not like they know him, just by how the twins reacted it's clear that Kita nor Miwa ever mentioned him. Following Suna, he takes a seat next to the older man.

Eyes of the other people in the room following him along, Osamu and Atsumu each too a seat close by them. Both deep in a discussion. A warm, bigger hand takes his non-injured arm and rubs tiny circles in the back of it. Cold rings making him sigh, it kept him chain from overthinking.

"You alright? Your looking pale." Tobio gulps, his hands shaking a little. "Y-Yeah, just not used to having attention."

Grayish-yellow narrow eyes scan the room, some were still staring at him while others went back to their own business. “Don’t pay much mind to it, they are always like this when new members are recruited, just surprise you don’t look like the rest of us.”

Look like them? Ocean eyes scan the room, most of them look beat up, some having bandages on their faces while others had on the fingers and hands. He looks at the twins and at Suna, the only thing that all of them had in common were the piercings and tattoos.

“But I don’t look that much different...do I?” Suna chuckles, wrapping an arm over his shoulder and pulling close to his side. The bomber jacket puffing up more, making Tobio seem smaller than what he looks like. "Oh, doll you really are cute." Tobio pouts, he can already feel his face heat up.

"What he means is that ya look like a good kid." Atsumu sits in front of them, Osamu taking a seat next to Suna. The brunette lets out an irritated grumble, pushing Tobio closer to his side. Both twins share a mischievous smirk.

"Good kid?" How did Tobio look like a good kid? Many describe him as an unapproachable person, too gloomy, and too bland to even hang out with.

The people that did approach him either wanted to get close to Hinata or something else. So it came as a surprise that Atsumu referred to him as a good kid.

"Yeah, unlike the rest of us you have this air around you that makes everyone turn to look at you. In more simple terms, you look like a goody-two-shoes and really out of place.”

Osamu snorts, Atsumu just smirks, and Suna sighs but Tobio can feel the slight shake of his body indicating that he was trying to hold in his laughter. Tobio felt his eye twitch, he doesn’t whether the blonde is insulting him or being sincere.

“What?” Atsumu chuckles, “Don’t take it so seriously Tobio-kun, I’m being sincere. It’s a good thing to have someone like you here, brings a little more light.” Tobio feels Suna's fingers run softly on his nape, he shivers lightly. Osamu quirks an eyebrow at Suna, "Later." The brunette responded.

The door opens, walking in is Kita, his face blank as his eyes scan the room. They stopped shortly at Suna and Tobio, to anyone else it may look like he was just looking by but Tobio knew better.

Kita’s eyes narrowed a bit, not noticeable enough to get everyone’s attention but enough to let Tobio know that he was pissed.

Next comes Ojiro, his expression relaxed yet on guard. He nods to the people he walks by before his eyes to halt on Tobio's figure. His eyes widen a bit before walking towards Kita, he sees how Ojiro leans in to say something to the two-tone man, and whatever it is seems to snap Kita out of his trace.

"Dang, did ya see the way he looked over here? Suna, what did ya do to piss him off?" Atsumu whispers so only the three of them could hear. "I'm not sure, I didn't even see him much today..." His grayish-yellow eyes stare at Tobio, a silent _you know something don’t you?_ Going unsaid between them.

Finally, the last person enters, Tobio's body instantly stiffs. Miwa looks different yet the same all in one. Her once long hair was gone, it was shorter now, barely reaching her shoulders. Her blue eyes colder now, gone was the warmth she held in them.

Just like Kita, Miwa also had some tattoos yet some of them were covered by her maroon bomber jacket. Now that Tobio looks around, everyone had a similar jacket to the one Suna had lend him. Ocean eyes trailed to her neck where a back tattoo peeked out of her collar, it was two tips of daggers crossed with a crown on the top.

Her blue eyes locked with his and she grins, yet that grin is empty. Tobio clenches his hands, completely forgetting about his injured palm until Suna's hand grabs his clenched fist. "Don't do that, you'll open your wound again." His voice is low as to not call attention, still, he caught Miwa's eye.

Her blank blue eyes light up with curiosity and amusement. Kita clears his throat, immediately everyone gathers around him. Getting up from their seats the four of them walked towards the small circle being formed around Kita, Miwa, and Ojiro.

“As you may know, yesterday our new member and mechanic arrived. Today I will only introduce him and explain a few things, you can all introduce yourselves another time.”

Walking towards him Kita shoots Suna a glare, the brunette let go of his waist, Tobio frowned but didn't say anything. The two-tone man gestured for Tobio to follow him to the center, hesitating Tobio looks back at Suna who gives him a tiny nod of encouragement. Letting out a soft sight the raven head follows Kita.

"This is Kageyama Tobio, he will be staying in the mechanic shop. If you have any problems with your car, go to him, also," Kita turns to him and gives him a small grin. Tobio averts his eyes, ignoring the flash of pain going through Kita's eyes.

"Welcome to Inarizaki Runaways." Everyone averts their gaze to Tobio, expecting a reaction. Looking at Kita then at Miwa, Tobio gulps. What the hell was he supposed to do or say?! "I-um, thank you...?" From the corner of his eye, he could see Atsumu containing in a giggle.

"You haven't changed much have ya, Tobi?"

Instantly his nervousness turned into irritation and anger, staring at him with no shame is the woman that ripped everything from him. "Aww don't glare like that to your big sis." A choked gasp left a few people, Atsumu and Osamu had their eyes wide open in shock while Suna's were wide with realization.

Tobio turns his attention to Miwa and Kita. “I don’t have a sister or a brother.” Miwa’s grin turns into a scowl and Kita flinches, this time everyone notices the tense air between all three of them. “Watch your mouth Tobio, remember why you’re here for.”

Tobio chuckles bitterly, ocean eyes looking at Miwa coldly. "How can I? My family was on the line if I said no." Even if Miwa didn't say it out loud Tobio knows she would have hit him where it hurts if it means getting him here.

"Alright, enough, we came to discuss not have a family reunion." Ocean eyes gaze at Kita, taken by surprise Tobio sees how Kita's eyes are now looking at him coldly. Tobio only returns the look, he won't back down.

"And why not Shin? I mean Tobio here looks like he wants to say a few things, don't you dear?" Miwa sneers, her arms crossed over her chest. Rolling his eyes Tobio only huffs, "Oh please save the sarcasm Miwa, we both know you could care less."

Kita frowns and Tobio knows he is pushing it, yet he can’t stop words from spilling out of his mouth, not when he can finally let them all out. Sure people are hearing but he could care less, let them know what they did.

It's not like they would be horrified, for god's sake they are criminals, for all Tobio knows they could have already killed someone. Finding out about them abandoning him should be the least of their worries.

"Tobio enough watch who you are speaking to." Kita's voice is harsh that even Tobio takes a step back. "You are just the mechanic and a member working under me, start learning your place." Tobio clenches his first, not caring about his wound reopening or the fact that he could feel the warm blood flowing and staining the white bandages.

"Seems like the time we were gone Tobio forgot how to respect his elders," Miwa made her way closer to him, Tobio could practically smell the cigarettes on her breath and clothes. "Whatever happened to our dear, obedient baby brother?"

Anger, red and hot fill his veins. How dare they? How dare they ask this of him when they act all high and mighty? They dared they talk down on him as if he were a dog and ask why he wasn't the same as before. No, he won't just stay quiet and take it.

He isn't the same naïve kid, the one who put his sister and brother on a pedestal. Standing on his full high Tobio smiles at them, an empty bitter smile. He sees Miwa falter, but she doesn't back down.

From the corner of his eye, he could see everyone put their hands on their guns., even the twins. Suna doesn't move yet he looks conflicted, even Ojiro has his hand on his gun handle. Right, to them he is replaceable.

They could shot him here and no one will notice, so why did it hurt?

Even if he spoke to the twins for a few minutes he thought they were good, the same could be said for Ojiro yet here he is. He sighs, he should have seen this coming.

Looking at Miwa and Kita, Tobio turns around to leave. No one moves as he makes his way to the door, halting on his steps he turns and looks at them coldly, one that made Ojiro and even the twins' shiver.

“You killed him.”

Not waiting for a reaction, Tobio walks out. He doesn’t make it far before someone grabs him by the wrist, cool rings touch his skin, helping him identify who it was. “C’mon doll, let me take you home I have a motorcycle we can take,” looking up Tobio could only nod, his throat in a tight knot.

It’s not until Tobio has his arms wrapped around Suna’s back as the brunette rode the motorcycle that he noticed he had been crying.

* * *

Once again Tobio found himself in the infirmary as Rintarou finished wrapping his wound again. They didn’t speak nor did Rintarou ask any questions. The brunette’s body had acted on autopilot when he saw the first few tears leave Tobio’s blue eyes.

He ignored Atsumu’s cry of his name and Kita’s voice telling him to come back. He will probably get in trouble for ignoring the shorter man but that’s the least of his worries. Putting away the alcohol and bandages Suna sighs.

The sight of Tobio looking so hurt yet not surprised when everyone reached for their guns hit him in the gut unexpectantly.

“I want to hate them, I really but...I-“ A sob rips out of Tobio’s throat. His blue eyes red from the crying yet Rintarou could see the pain in them. His heart twisted; he didn't want to see that emotion in his pretty sapphire eyes.

"I can't bring myself to...why, why can't I just hate them!" Not knowing what to do, Rintarou brought the raven beauty into a hug. Instantly Tobio returns it, hands clenching tightly on the back of his shirt.

They stay like that for a while, Rintarou rubbing Tobio’s back while the younger man let out his pain. He doesn’t say anything or try to offer words of condolence, Rintarou is shit when it comes to others, years of just caring for himself made him this way.

He doesn’t know how long both of them stay like this, but his back was starting to hurt, nudging the boy a bit he tried to see if he had stopped crying only to be met with a sleeping face.

Smiling gently, Rintarou carefully picked Tobio up bridal style and carried him to his room, having already memorized the way from his many visits before Tobio joined. Opening the door he walks in and lays Tobio carefully, not wanting to hurt his already injured palm.

Making sure that his maroon bomber jacket was zipped comfortably before covering him with the blanket by the feet of the bed.

Running his fingers through Tobio's silky hair Rintarou sighs. The day had been eventful, and he just knows Tobio will be emotionally and mentally drained tomorrow when he wakes up.

Looking at the clock he quickly writes a note before leaving the room. Maybe tomorrow he can buy Tobio some breakfast in the morning and take him for lunch in the afternoon?

The man was already fixing his car with an injured palm, the least he could do was feed him since this flat didn't even have a kitchen.

Plus he doubts Tobio would be able to fix much of his car with just one arm. Rintarou could come by in the morning to help him, it's his car after all so he should help too.

That and Tobio is the only mechanic so far, he will need all the help he could get. Walking out Rintarou made sure to turn on the alarms and cameras before locking the place.

Tomorrow would be a better day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone so much for the encouragement and comments! I am so happy many of you liked this story as much as I do! The chapters do this book and all my other books will be longer than what I used to write them so it will take a while to update. Again thank you for your support dear reader 🥰

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions message me in:  
> Twitter: lilmeowmeow_1  
> Tumblr: Mizukiiilight  
> Instagram: Mizukiiilight  
> Discord: Mizukiiilight #3281


End file.
